Story 2 : Surga Yang Menghilang Dimasa Lalu
by Niha-chan The Nekoni
Summary: Jika itu terjadi dan semua perasaanku hilang, aku tak pantas hidup di dunia ini lagi kan? Jawaban dari pertanyaan Wendy selama ini! saksikan klimaksnya di last chappy ini! RnR Please! XD
1. Chapter 1 : Permintaan Master

**_WARNING! : ini bukan cerita asli dari Fairy Tail! Fairy Tail milik Hiro Mashima! Ini hanya karangan fiksi belaka!_**

**_WARNING! : Tokoh bernama Sena, Runa Vernix dalam cerita ini tidak ada dlam cerita asli Fairy Tail! Mereka hanya tokoh karangan!_**

* * *

_**Chapter 1 : Permintaan Master**_

**Lucy's POV**

Matahari bersinar cerah, burung berkicau ria, dan seperti biasa Guild sangat ramai. Beberapa orang sepertinya sudah sembuh, kalau tidak begaimana mereka bisa membuat Guild menjadi ramai dengan pertarungan meraka. Pertarungan? Oh ya, ini sudah 3 hari sejak pertarungan Natsu dan Runa. Pertarungan yang berakhir cepat hingga aku tidak bisa berkata apa – apa. Yah, semakin waktu berlalu kami sekamin akrab dengan nya. Memang tatapannya berbahaya dan kata – katanya sering menusuk hati. Tapi semakin dilihat dia hanya seperti "bocah kecil yang manis", walau dia hanya 2 tahun lebih muda dariku. Aku tidak bisa percaya dia salah satu penyihir suci. Hm? Baru juga diomongin dia langsung berjalan menuju meja diamana aku duduk.

**End of Lucy's POV**

Gadis berambut pirang yang dikuncit itu memandang Lucy. _Apa cuaca terlalu hangat ya?_ Pikir Runa. Karena penasaran dia langsung mendekati Lucy. Tentu saja Sena mengikutinya.

"Hmm? Lucy, kenapa kau malamun? Apa yang kau pikirkan? Beruntung Natsu dan Gray tidak bertarung saat ini, kalau tidak mungkin kau sudah terkena dampaknya..." tanya Runa tersenyum sembari duduk di kursi sebelah Lucy dan mengangkat Sena ke atas meja.

"Ahahaha... kau benar. Dan lagi aku tidak memikirkan hal penting kok! Mungkin karena cuacanya yang hangat aku jadi melamun..." jawab Lucy.

"Heee... sudah kuduga, aku saja merasa begitu" balas Runa dengan senyuman diwajahnya.

"Hei Runa, tadi kau bilang jika Natsu-san dan Gray-san bertarung orang akan kena dampaknya... Sepertinya kata – katamu jadi kenyataan, lihatlah" kata Sena sambil menunjuk kearah Natsu dan Gray yang sedang bertarung di salah satu sisi Guild.

Runa dan Lucy hanya sweatdrop melihatnya "Haha..." kata mereka bersamaan.

"Runa-san bagaimana menurutmu Guild ini?" tanya Wendy yang tiba – tiba muncul bersama Charle.

Runa membalikan badannya menghadap Wendy"Hmm..." dia mulai berfikir "Menarik seperti biasa.."

"Huh! Jangan mentang – mentang kamu anggota baru, kau bisa seenaknya!" tegur Charle.

"Anggota baru? Seenaknya? Maksudmu?" tanya Runa pada Charle dengan tatapan dinginnya yang bisa membuat orang beku seperti Erza.

* * *

Pembicaraan mereka terhenti begitu melihat mage berammbut scarlet mendekati Gray dan Natsu yang bertarung. Sepertinya pembicaraan mereka memang harus terhenti, kalau tidak Nekoni(penulis) bisa kerepotan bikin adegan adu mulut antara Runa dan Charle. Erza menyondongkan selembar kertas request pada Natsu dan Gray. Dan ajaibnya mereka berhenti bertarung.

"Natsu, Gray kita akan menjalankan misi penangkapan pencuri tingkat atas. Ini permintaan Master dan kita akan berangkat besok. Yang pergi adalah kalian, aku, Lucy, Happy, Wendy, Charle dan..." Erza memotong pembicaraanya "Runa"

"Hah? Runa juga?" tanya Gray

"Master minta agar kita mengikut sertakan Runa dalam misi kali ini. Entah apa yang direncanakan Master, tapi kalian tidak boleh menolak atau protes!" Erza menjelaskan

"Runa, kau mau ikut?" tanya Sena gugup. Tapi Runa hanya membisu "Runa?" tanyanya lagi.

"Hhmmm... Master benar – benar baik. Tapi pantas kah aku? Aku hanya 3 hari mengenal kalian! Apa kalian bisa percaya pada gadis misterius yang tiba – tiba muncul? Lagi pula kalian kan sudah bertujuh... Akan terlalu banyak jika aku ikut. Maaf tapi sepertnya aku—" kata –kata Runa terputus.

"Master ingin mengikut sertakan kamu karena dia ingin kau lebih percaya pada anggota Fairy Tail lainya. Tidak hanya itu, Master juga ingin kita percaya padamu. Apa itu bukan alasan yang cukup untuk mengikut sertakanmu?" sela Erza agar membuat Runa menrimanya.

Runa hanya membisu. Sena menatapnya khawatir "Runa..." bisiknya.

"Aku..." Runa melihat kebawah, mencoba mencari kata agar bisa menolaknya.

Lucy hanya tersenyum, dia mendekati Runa yang menundukkan wajahnya bimbang "Ikutlah, aku ingin tahu dirimu yang sebenarnya" ajaknya mengulurkan tangannya pada Runa.

Runa memandang Lucy dengan tatapan agak bingung. Perlahan dia mengangkat tangannya dan menerima uluran tangan Lucy. "Baiklah, tapi kali ini saja!" dia langsung mengambil lagi tangannya dan memperlihatkan wajah kesal di wajahnya. Walau terlihat kesal tetap saja dia tidak bisa menyembunyikan sedikit kemerahan di pipinya.

"Ara – ara... sepertinya kalian dapat teman baru..." kata Mira yang ada di bar. Semuanya hanya tersenyum.

"Jadi, besok pagi jam 8 di stasiun. Jangan terlambat, atau kalian terima akibatnya" kata Erza menjelas kan dengan tatapannya yang seram. Tentu saja yang lainya jadi merinding bahkan Runa, tatapan Erza itu lebih seram dari tatapannya.

"Tunggu! Bisakah tidak naik kendaraan?" tanya Natsu protes sambil membayangkan NERAKA di kepalanya.

"Kenapa? Keberatan?" tanya Erza sambil manimpilkan lagi tatapanya itu

Natsu berkeringat ketakutan "Ti-ti-tidak sama sekali..." jawabnya tergagap – gagap.

"Aye! Pekerjaan kali ini pasti sukses!" kata Happy yang entah sejak kapan ada di meja.

* * *

_**-Next Morning-**_

* * *

**Lucy's POV**

Aku berjalan menuju stasiun dengan santai. Hhmmm... satu misi dengan Runa? Aku ingin tahu seperti apa jadinya... Aku dengar, setiap mengambil misi dalam seperempat hari dia sudah pulang. Sehebat apa ya dia? Semoga saja kita bisa berteman... Hhmmm... Waktu dia hendak menolak ajakan kita dia tampak agak enggan. Kenapa ya? Pertama kalinya aku melihatnya begitu... Apa ada sesuatu yang dia sembunyikan? Haha.. Pastilah, dia kan hanya beberapa hari kenal dengan kita.. Akhirnya aku sampai di stasiun.

"Sepertinya akan menarik ya, Plue?" tanyaku pada Plue yang ada di sebelahku

"Pun, Pun..." dia mengangguk – angguk. Aku menggondangnya dan segera mencari kawan – kawanku. Hm? Ah, itu dia Erza, Runa, Sena, Wendy, Charle, dan Gray. Lho? Natsu dan Happy tidak ada.

"Minna, ohayou!" aku melambaikan tanganku dan berlari ke arah mereka.

"Ohayou, Lucy-san" jawab Wendy dengan senyum lembutnya.

"Lho? Natsu dan Happy mana?" tanyaku sambil melihat sekitar.

"Si otak api itu terlambat, mungkin sedang beli obat anti mabuk" jawab Gray dengan wajah meledek.

"Natsu.." bisik Erza yang tadi hanya diam berfikir "Kenapa kau terlambat? Kau tahu akibatnya jika terlambatkan?" gerutu Erza dengan mengeluarkan hawa peembunuhnya yang membuatku merinding.

"mm...Erza, ini kan masih jam 07:50... ini belum jam 8, jadi Natsu belum bisa dibilang terlamabat" kata Runa sambil melihat jam yang ada di tangan kanannya.

Aku melihat Sena yang bergetar – getar di sebelah Runa "Ko-kowai.." katanya. Dia langsung bersembunyi di belakan kaki Runa. Kurasa dia ketakutan melihat Erza.

"Jangan cengeng!" tegur Charle pada Sena yang menangis – nangis ketakutan itu.

Haha... rasanya seperti sudah familar saja. Padahal baru saja kita kenal Runa dan Sena, sepertinya mereka langsung akrab dengannya. Sepertinya dia memang anggota Fairy Tail.

"Hhmm... bukankah itu syal Natsu-san?" kata Wendy sambil menunjuk kan _'penampakan'_ syal Natsu di atas meja tunggu.

"Ah, iya benar! Aku juga melihat ekornya Happy!" kataku sambil melihat arah yang ditunjukan Wendy.

Erza langsung menarik _'penampakan'_ ekor dan syal itu. Dan benar itu Natsu dan Happy! Apa yang mereka lakukan dengan kondisi tidur begitu?

_PLAK! PLAK! PLAK!_ Erza langsung menampar mereka agar bangun "Natsu! Happy! Bangun!" yap, itu sukses membangunkan mereka. Tentu saja saat ini pipi mereka pada merah memar.

"Hwaaa! Erza, apa yang kau lakukan!" Natsu langsung menjauh sambil memegang pipinya yang merah itu.

"Harusnya aku yang bertanya! Kau pikir ini jam berapa? Kenapa kau bisa tidur disitu? Jelaskan!" katanya menyondongkan pedanganya.

"Aye, Erza-sama! Kami datang lebih dulu karena takut anda marahi. Karena terlalu bosan menunggu kami jadi ketiduran. Dan itulah yang terjadi!" kata Happy tegas karena dia sudah bersimpuh ketakutan bersama Natsu.

Semuanya melongo. Hah? Kesini duluan? Berarti dalam kata mereka tidak terlambat. Waduh, waduh,aku jadi bingung... tunggu! Berarti tidak ada yang terlamabat dan kita seharusnya tidak meributkan ini lagi agar tidak ketinggalan kereta! Waduh, semuanya masih melongo! Nanii? Bahkan Nekoni(penulis) ikut melongo? Cepat lanjutkan ceritanya!

"Yap! Tepat jam 8 pagi! Jadi ayo berangkat!" kata Runa sesudah melihat jamnya lagi. Lho? Aku baru sadar dia satu – satunya yang tidak melongo! Yang jelas ayo berangkat!

**End of Lucy's POV**

* * *

Minna-san! Pada ujian ya? Haduh... berarti gak ada yang update dong! Oh ya, ada temenku yang nyaranin buat bikin cerita berkategori Romance. Maaf jika para pembaca ingin juga, tapi aku hanya akan melanjutkan setiap serpihan cerita tentang Runa. Tapi tenang, jika saatnya tepat aku akan bikin... (tentu saja ada Runa-nya) RnR please! (^(|)w(|)^)


	2. Chapter 2 : New Team

_**Chapter 2: New Team**_

* * *

_Pagi yang cerah. Sangat cerah dan hangat. Mungkin saking hangat orang bisa – bisa jadi pikun, bengong, dan mungkin malas bangun tidur. Saat ini kalian pasti bertanya – tanya 'kok udah pagi?' atau 'misinya gimana jadinya?'. Dengan segenap hati saya(narator) minta maaf karena saya tahu perasaan anda... masalahnya saat ini Nekoni(penulis) lagi berada di pulau kapuk saking hangatnya cuaca, jadi tahan dulu pertanyaanya dan baca kalimat ralat selanjutnya._

* * *

Pagi yang cerah. Sangat cerah dan hangat. Mungkin saking hangat orang bisa – bisa jadi pikun, bengong, dan mungkin malas bangun tidur. Misi sudah berakhir. Dan... ingin tahu misinya? Misinya sama sekali tidak ada yang spesial. Ada atau tidak ada Runa, misi ini seperti misi biasa yang di lakukan tim terkuat Fairy Tail.

Hari ini sangat hangat. Mungkin saja beberapa orang bisa tidur sambil jalan saat ini. Tapi mungkin ada yang bah kan sama sekali tidak terkena efek cuaca hari ini. Siapa lagi jika bukan guild Fairy Tail. Di sana sudah sangat ramai walau baru jam 8 pagi seperti ini. Ingin tahu situasinya? Silakan bayangkan sendiri, karena kalian pasti sudah tahu bagaimana situasinya. Wendy dan Charle memasuki guild sambil menguap. Mereka berjalan menuju bar di mana Mira ada di situ. Mira hanya tersenyum sambil mengelap gelas.

"Ara – ara, apa tidurmu nyenyak Wendy, Charle? Kalian tampak mengantuk.." tanya Mira sambil tersenyum kearah Wendy dan Charle.

"Ah, Mira-san? Lumayan, aku hanya terlalu capek" jawab Wendy sambil duduk di kursi depan bar. Charle terbang menggunakan sihirnya dan mendarat ke atas meja bar. Begitu sampai di langsung tertidur.

"Aduh... sepertinya lelah sekali ya? Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi di misi semalam? Aku dengar kalian kembali tengah malam..." Mira meletakkan gelas yang sudah bersih itu dan mulai fokus menunggu jawaban Wendy.

"Bagaimana aku menjelaskannya?" Wendy mulai kebingungan "Yah... tidak ada yang aneh.." jawabnya singkat. Wendy sangat lelah hingga malas menjawab.

"Tidak ada yang aneh? Kok bisa? Setahuku Runa dan Sena ikut dalam misi..." Mira mulai agak bingung mendengar jawaban Wendy.

"Yah... kita hanya membasni perampok seprti biasa... Natsu – san dan Gray – san tidak akur seperti biasa... kalau Runa – san sih..." Wendy mulai mengangkat wajahnya dan membuka matanya "Dia tidak bicara apa pun... yang kulihat dia hanya melawan perampok seperti kita... tapi yang membuatku bingung... dia tidak menggunakan sihirnya sama sekali"

"Apa? Tidak menggunakan sihir? Lalu bagai mana caranya dia bertarung?" tanya Mira. Sepertinya dia mulai tertarik mengetahui apa yang terjadi.

"Dia hanya mengambil tongkat yang dia temukan dan bertarung seperti biasa... yang kuketahui dia jago berkelahi, karena dia bahkan tidak terluka atau kehabisan tenaga sekali pun" kata Wendy mencoba mengingat – ngingat kejadian.

"Hhmm.." Mira meletakan jari telunjuknya di dagunya "Berarti usaha Master mengikutkannya ke dalam misi gagal. Sepertinya Runa itu agak tertutup. Tidak terluka dan tidak kehabisan tenaga... Mungkin kita tidak boleh meremehkanya, dia salah satu pinyihir suci soalnya. Ngomong – ngomong dia kemana?"

"Dia masih tidur" jawab seekor kucing kuning dengan nada polosnnya, menyela pembicaraan Wendy dan Mira.

"Sena-chan? Tunggu dulu, mana Runa-san?" Wendy mulai clingak – clingukan mencari orang yang mereka bicarakan itu.

"Aku sudah bilang, dia masih tidur" jawab Sena singkat dengan tatapan lugunya sambil duduk di atas kursi. Karena kesusahan naik keatas kursi yang tinggi Wendy mengangkat agar dia bisa sampai keatas kursi.

Pembicaraan mereka berhenti sejenak begitu melihat Charle terbangun. "Hhmm~~" dia mengeluh sambil mengosok – gosok matanya "Bagaimana bisa dia belum bangun" Charle mangangkat wajah dan mulai masuk dalam pembicaraan.

"Dia tidak suka bergadang, dia akan jadi sangat malas jika kecapean. Apalagi di cuaca yang hangat ini, aku takut membangunkanya" Sena menjelaskan dengan senyum malu – malu di wajahnya.

"Dan, Charle, kenapa kau yang bertanya begitu? Kau sendiri kan' baru bangun" kata Mira tersunyum mencoba sedikit menjahili Charle.

Charle tampak kesal. Raut wajah khas dirinya telah muncul di mukanya "I-itu b-bukan salahku!" katanya mengelak kata – kata Mira yang merupakan kenyataan sambil membuang muka.

Canda tawa mulai memenuhi suasana, kehangatan mulai muncul. Semua tertawa bahagia dengan keadaan sekarang. Sena hanya tersenyum, dia tidak tertawa. Ia merasakan kehangatan guild Fairy Tail. Perasaan bahagia yang sudah lama tidak ia rasakan. 'Andai saja Runa juga bisa merasakan kebahagiaan ini' gumamnya dalam hati berserta hilang senyuman manisnya itu.

* * *

.:*-*-*-*Skip Time*-*-*-*:.

* * *

Sudah jam 9 pagi, hawa mulai panas dan guild tetap ramai. Tapi beberapa orang tidak ada, seperti Natsu dan Gray yang biasanya membuat kekacauan dengan perkelahian mereka dan Erza yang mungkin akan menghentikan mereka sekali pukul. Tapi tidak, mereka tidak ada disana melakukan hal yang sering terjadi itu. Mereka langsung mengambil beberapa pekerjaan dan pergi.

Mira, Wendy, Charle, dan Sena masih asyik mengobrol sambil melegakan dahaga mereka dengan beberapa minuman di bar. Mereka asyik mengobrol dan bercerita. Saking asyiknya mungkin mereka melupakan sesuatu yang _sangat, sangat, sangat_ penting. Mau tahu? Kalian pasti sudah tahu. Apa lagi jika bukan membangunkan Runa.

**Wendy's POV**

Saat ini aku sedang asyik bercerita pada Sena. Aku biasa memanggilnya Sena-chan. Mira juga sesekali ikut bercerita, hingga suasana semakin menyenangkan. Sena-chan mempunyai keberibadian pemalu, lugu, dan polos. Itu membuat tingkah laku dan penampilannya terlihat lucu bagiku. Dia sangat berbeda dengan Charle, eh—aku gak bermaksud pilih - pilih teman lho ya! Hanya saja dia terkadang terlihat tak berdaya dan benar – benar lemah, aku merasa harus melindunginya saja. Dia juga salah satu nakama ku kan? Eh, tunggu apa kita tidak melupakan sesuatu? Eh, eng... rasanya...

BRAKK! Pintu guild dibuka dengan sangat keras oleh seseorang. Tentu saja aku, Charle, Mira-san, dan Sena-chan langsung berhenti mengobrol dan lagsung menoleh kearah pintu guild. Seorang gadis bermbut pirang dikuncit dengan pita putih dan bermata caramel sedang terengah – engah. Dia memakai T-shirt berwarna kuning dan jaket tipis berwarna oranye, berserta rok mini berwarna merah dan sepatu bermodel boot berwarna hitam. Dia terlihat benar – benar _MARAH_.

Gadis itu dengan segera berlari ke arah bar. Di langsung mengangkat Sena-chan tinggi – tinggi. Dengan wajah yang benar – benar kesal dia berkata "Kenapa kau tidak membangunkanku?" bentaknya begitu keras hingga seluruh orang di guild dapat mendengarnya.

"A-a-a-a-aaa..." Sena-chan mulai tergagap – gagap ketakutan "A-a-aku lupa... la-lagipula k-kukira kau akan segera bangun, t-tapi dugaanku salah..." kata Sena-chan ketakutan sambil mencari alasan.

Runa-sas mulai menatap Sena-chan dengan tatapan kesal. Dia terus menatapnya. Hingga akhirnya dia melepaskan dan menaruhnya di atas meja. Dia mulai mendesah dan kembali menatapnya dengann tatapan heran.

"Tidak usah sampai ketakutan begitu, aku tidak mau membuatmu menangis" kata Runa-san dengan nada sedikit bersalah "Kau beruntung cuaca jadi panas, jika panas aku tidak bisa tidur dan akan terbangun. Setidaknya lain kali bangunkan aku!" terusnya memberi teguran dengan nada tegas pada Sena-chan. Jujur aku agak kasihan pada Sena-chan.

"I-i-iya!" jawab Sena-chan. Senyumannya kembali dan membuat suasana lebih tenang. Para anggota Fairy Tail lain juga mulai melanjutkan kegiatan mereka di guild. Fiuuh... aku ketakutan sekali. Habisnya, jika Runa-san marah di hampir semengerikan Erza-san.

"Jadi apa yang kalian bicarakan hingga lupa membangunkanku?" tanya Runa-san sambil duduk di kursi depan bar di sebelahku.

"Tidak ada, kita hanya bercerita tentang orang – orang guild pada Sena" jawab Charle dengan tegas dan jujur.

Runa-san melirik kucing kuning yang ada di atas meja itu, memastikan dia tidak berbohong. Sena-chan yang sadar akan lirikannya langsung menjawab "Y-yang di katakan Charle nee-san itu bener kok!" dia tidak berbohong. Runa-san pun berhanti meliriknya. Aku berpikir dia masih keberatan walau sudah memaafkan Sena-chan.

"Hhm? Kenapa kau memanggilnya nee-san?" tanya Runa-san. Kurasa iya mencoba untuk melupakan ras akeberatanya itu.

"Ehhh..." Sena-chan mulai berpikir "Itu karena nee-san itu tegas, pintar, kuat, cantik, dan mencerminkan seperti kakak yang baik dan melindungi" jawabnya seolah – olah dia benar – benar mengenal Charle. Kapan Sena-chan tahu semua sifatnya?

"Terima kasih atas pujiannya" kata Charle dengan senyuman sok miliknya. Ini sebenarnya Charle yang salah paham atau Sena-chan yang terlalu polos ya? Akhh... aku semakin bingung.

Aku mulai memandang Runa-san, aku menunggu jawabanya. "Jadi, aku tidak seperti kakak bagimu?" tanya Runa-san sambil memasang senyuman jengkel "Aku yang merawatmu dari kau lahir samapi sekarang lho.."

Sena-chan benar – benar terkejut akan jawaban Runa-san. Dia mencoba menjelaskan "M-maksudku bukan begitu.. a-aku..".

"Diamlah, tidak perlu kau jelaskan" kata Runa menyela. Akh... sepertinya ini sukses membuat Sena-chan sedih. Aku kasihan melihatnya berlari ke pojokan. Sepertinya dia bergumam sendiri sambil berjongkok dan mengeluarkan hawa yang menyedihkan. Aku yakin Runa-san hanya mengerjainya karena aku melihatnya tertawa kecil tadi.

"Ngomong – ngomong, ada yang ganjal" kata Runa tiba – tiba dan berhasil merubah suasana.

"Apa itu Runa-san?" tanyaku yang dari tadi diam dan hanya menonton.

"Guild ini... sedikit lebih sepi" jawabnya sambil melihat sekitar memperhatikan para mage lainya.

"Mungkin karena pembuat keributan pada berkerja?" jawab Mira-san yang dari tadi mengelap gelas dan hanya tertawa melihat kami.

"Pembuat keributan? Oh... meraka" Runa mulai meningat – ingat "Lalu kenapa kau juga tidak berkerja Wendy?" tanyanya.

"Akh... aku.." aku agak enggan menceritakan diriku yang lemah ini "Aku itu tidak selalu ikut dalam misi tim trekuat Fairy Tail. Aku hanya ikut jika mereka mengajakku. Jujur aku sangat lemah, jadi jika tidak ada yang mengajakku pun aku hanya mengerjakan pekerjaan sekitar sini yang mudah. Apa lagi jika Erza-san dan Gray-san pergi melakukan perkerjaan sendiri, lalu Lcy-san, Natsu-san, dan Happy pergi melakukan pekerajaan mereka sebagai tim. Aku hanya tidak bisa sekuat mereka..." aku menjelaskan dengan kepala amenunduk dan tampang sedihku.

* * *

Aku mulai mengangkat wajahku dan melihat Runa-san. Eh? Dia tersenyum? Dia perlahan menopang kepalanya dengan tanganya dengan santai. "Mau buat tim denganku?" tanyanya dengan santai.

Tentu saja semuanya terkejut bukan main, termasuk aku. Eh apa? Dia mau buat tim denganku? Semua masih dalam kondisi terkejut. Suasan begitu hening antara kita berlima.

Runa-san mulai jengkel melihat kita semua yang tak kunjung bicara. Pada akhirnya dia sendiri yang pertama bicara "Ayolah... kau, aku, Sena, dan Charle.. bukankah akan menyenangkan jika kita membuat tim?" tanya Runa-san seolah – olah aku menolaknya "Segera beri jawabanya! Jika tidak mau katakan _'tidak'_ jika kau mau katakan _'ya'_. Hanya satu kata apa susahnya?"

"Aku sih, terserah Wendy" jawab Charle spontan. Dia sama sekali tidak mendukungku...

"Jadi?" tanya Runa-san kembali. Jujur aku sebenarnya bingung...

"Kau tahu... aku itu lemah" jawabku pelan "Teknik penyerangan saja aku Cuma bisa beberapa jurus. Keahlianku hanya menyembuhkan, mungkin saat kiti menjalankan misi aku tidak akan terlalu berguna karena Runa-san kuat..." aku hanya menjelaskan semua kelemahanku.

Runa-san tersenyum. "Jangan rendah hati Wendy, kau itu sudah terlalu baik dan polos. Dengan kekuatanmu yang sekarang mungkin kau merasa tidak berguna, tapi lihatlah dirimu. Kau lebih dari yang aku harapkan. Kau adalah Dragon Slayer, kau harus menjujung tinggi harga dirimu. Jika Natsu, Lucy, Happy, Gray, dan Erza bisa membuatmu berguna dan menerimamu dengan lapang dada, sama halnya denganku" Runa-san mengelak semua kata – kataku.

Jujur, kata – kata Runa-san membuatku senang dan sedikit bersemangat. Aku mulai tersenyum kecil. Runa-san tampak senang melihatku optimis lagi. "Jadi?" tanyanya menunggu jawabanku.

Mungkin aku tidak akan berguna, mungkin aku lemah, mungkin kelemahanku banyak, dan mungkin aku tidak bisa sekuat mage lainya. Tapi, aku ingin mencoba, aku ingin berusaha, aku ingin jadi berguna, aku ingin jadi lebih kuat, dan aku ingin membuat orang percaya padaku. Runa-san percaya padaku. Teman – teman juga percaya padaku. "Ya, aku mau!" jawabku tersenyum hangat. Mungkin ini sulit, tapi aku ingin mencobanya...

**End of Wendy's POV**

_Minna-san~ maaf telat updatenya... gak ada inspirasi+gak boleh pegang laptop sementara+sibuk+dll. Yang jelas.. aku benar2 minta maaf bagi yang sudah menunggu. Jadi tolong please RnR! (^w^)_


	3. Chapter 3 : The Joker

_**Chapter 3 : The Joker**_

* * *

**Wendy's POV**

* * *

"Mira-san kami berangkat!" teriakku keluar jendela sambil melambaikan tangan pada Mira-san yang menemani kami sampai Stasiun Kota Magnolia. Hari ini adalah misi pertama dalam tim baru di Fairy Tail, dan aku ada dalam tim itu. Misinya menangkap perampok di Pallow City dan berhadiah 900.000 Jewel.

Mira-san balik tersenyum padaku dan melambaikan tanganya perlahan. "Hati-hati di jalan ya Wendy, Runa, Charle, dan Sena!" saranya dengan tersenyum lembut. Mira-san sengaja mengantar kami ke stasiun karena katanya ini adalah moment penting bagiku.

"Ya! Tenang saja!" jawab kami bersamaan. Jess! Uap kereta api mulai keluar. Klakson berbunyi dan kereta akan berangkat. Semakin perlahan roda kereta api bergerak. Aku melambaikan tanganku untuk terakhir kalinya pada Mira-san. Dia pun membalas lambaianku. Kerata berangkat dan semakin jauh meninggalkan kota Magnolia.

* * *

Aku mulai bersandar di tempat dudukku dn menghela nafas sambil tersenyum. Aku bersenandung bahagia seperti anak kecil. Ehh— 12 tahun juga masih kecil ya? Ehe.

"Kau sepertinya tampak senang" tanya Runa-san sambil memandangku penuh tatapan bosan.

Aku hanya tersenyum mendengar pertanyaannya itu. "Karena..., ini adalah misi keduaku di luar kota dimana aku tidak melkukanya bersama Natsu-san dan lainya" jawabku dengan nada yang agak sok.

"Kedua? Kau pernah melakukanya sebelumnya, Wendy-chan?" tanya Sena-chan sambil memasang tampang heran di mukanya.

"Ya, aku bersama dengan Freed-san dan Happy saat itu..." aku mulai memasang wajah melas mengingat – ingat kejadian yang melelahkan dan menyedihkan itu.

"Tapi saat kejadian jalur keretanya rusak dan terpaksa mereka jalan kaki. Aku, Erza dan Lucy pergi mengejar merka karena hawatir akan Wendy. Natsu juga tapi dia naik kereta dan bolak – balik kembali ke Magnolia karena jalur belom juga benar. Yah, begitu semua sudah sampai ternyata misi sudah diambil orang lain dan terselesaikan. Pada akhirnya misi yang harus dikerjakan Wendy hanya membereskan orang – orang pingsan dan kecapean yang menyedihkan" kata Charle melajutkan penjelasan Wendy.

"Hee..." reaksi Runa-san mendengar penjelasan Charle yang terlihat biasa – biasa saja "Yak, mari kita lihat lebih jelas pekerjaan kita" katanya sambil mengeluarkan lembar quest dari tasnya.

Aku terus memandangi Runa-san yang memperhatikan lembar quest itu. Karena suasana terasa sepi aku mulai mencrai obrolan "Ehm, Runa-san... jadi—"

"Panggil aku Runa saja, kiata hanya berbeda 3 tahun.." katanya menyela, memberi saran sambil sedikit tersenyum.

"Eh, ng... Runa, jadi misinya seperti apa?" tanyaku agak malu – malu memanggilanya 'Runa' sampai ada sedikit kemerahan di pipiku.

"Begitu lebih baik" kata Runa tersenyum "Misi kali ini hanya menangkap seorang buronan yang mengincar klien, tidak terlalu sulit. Dan lagi klien kita adalah Joshep The Jhonas, kalau kita menyelesaikan dengan baik mungkin kita akan diberi bonus"

"Tunggu, Joshep The Jhonas? Kau yakin?" tanya Sena-chan memutar kepalanya ke arah Runa dengan wajah agak kaget sekaligus heran.

"Maksudmu Joshep The Jhonas dengan nama asli Joshep Waltern yang menulis sebuah novel berjudul 'The Never Come Back Happiness'? Orang yang sukarelawan membantu rakyat tidak mampu dengan kekayaannya? Benarkah dia klien kita?" tanyaku dengan mata anak anjing yang berbinar – binar hingga aku tidak sadar bahwa aku dalam kondisi berdiri dan medekati Runa.

"Akh... ng.. ya..." jawab Runa agak bingung melihatku mengetahui semua itu, bahkan dia sampai memundurkan kepalanya karena aku mendekatkan wajahku.

"Keren!" Aku meloncat kegirangan seperti orang gila. Karena sadar aku berteriak begitu keras dan membuat penumpang lain menoleh ke arahku, aku langsung meminta maaf dan duduk kembali. Betapa memalukanya...

"Bagaimana kau tahu tentang Joshep The Jhonas, Wendy?" tanya Sena-chan dengan wajah heran melihat tingkahku tadi.

"Ah, itu..." wajah kegembiraanku langsung berubah menjadi wajah ragu dan enggan. Bagaimana ini? Apa aku harus jujur aja? Hwaaa... harusnya aku tidak melakukanya!

Runa dan Sena-chan menatapku dengan tatapan penasaran. Mereka menunggu jawabanku. Aduh... gimana ya? Begitu aku mau menjelaskan, lagi – lagi kata – kataku terpotong oleh Charle. "Levy meminjamkanya buku itu, dan Wendy membacanya semalaman.." jawab Charle blak – blakan.

"Hee.."respon Runa. Perlahan dia mendekatkan wajahnya dan berkata "Jelas saja kau terlihat mengantuk..." katanya tersenyum jahil.

"G-gomen, aku... tahu hari ini ada misi, tapi aku malah bergadang.. hontou ni gomene..." kataku penuh dengan rasa malu hingga aku menundukan kepalaku.

"Kenapa minta maaf?" Tanya Runa melihatku dengan tatapan bosannya.

"Eh?" aku tentu saja masih bingung. Aku merasa bersalah jadi aku minta maaf. Tapi kenapa Runa bertanya begitu?

"Kau itu tidak bersalah, Wendy" jawab Charle dengan nada tegas dan polos sambil menatap ke jendela.

"Ah, ng..." aku sempat bingung. Wajahku tertunduk malu. Betapa bodohnya aku, kanapa aku minta maaf? Mereka adalah nakama yang selalu menerimaku. Ya, aku tidak boleh meragukan mereka. Aku mulai tersenyum kecil senang menyadari hal itu.

"Wendy, tidurlah. Perjalanannya 2 jam, kau bisa istirahat dulu. Nanti kau terkantuk – kantuk saat misi bagaimana?" tawar Sena-chan menyarankanku dengan senyumannya.

"Akh... tapi apa tidak apa – apa? Ini kan masih pagi..."tanyaku agak enggan walau sebenarnya aku agak ngantuk.

"Tidak apa.." kata Sena-chan tersenyum "Runa saja biasanya langsung tidur begitu..." Sena-chan menghentikan kata – katanya. Haha.. wajar saja tanpa kita sadari Runa sudah tertidur sambil menahan kepalanya dengan tanganya di dekat jendela. "Kereta berjalan.." lanjut Sena-chan sambil berkeringat melihat Runa. Kapan dia tidur? Aku saja tidak sadar.

"Apa dia bergadang?" tanya Charle sambil ikut berkeringat.

"Tidak, tidak, dia tidak suka bergadang.." kata Sena-chan masih berkeringat "Hanya saja... ini kebiasaanya" katanya dengan wajah tidak enak. Haha.. Runa, kau terlihat manis saat tidur. Mungkin aku juga harus tidur kali ya?

* * *

**End of Wendy's POV**

* * *

_.:~*SkIp ThE TiMe*~:._

* * *

_Terlihat seorang anak perempuan berlumuran darah di wajahnya dengan keadaan terluka dan baju comapang – camping berlari begitu kencang. Dia berlari tanpa tujuan. Pupilnya mengecil di mukanya yang sangat – sangat ketakutan. Dia berlari dan terus berlari. Hingga dia tersanduk semak – semak dan jatuh._

_Perlahan dia bangun dan duduk. Wajahnya ketakutan seraya habis melihat neraka dengan mata emasnya. Rambut pendeknya yang berwarna pirang itu terlihat sangat berantakan. Tubuhnya menggigil kedinginan dengan keringat di sekujur tubuhnya. Kata – kata menyakitkan menghampas pikiranya._

_'Aku telah membunuhnya'_

_'Apa yang telah aku lakukan?'_

"Runa!"

_'Kenapa aku lari?'_

"Runa!"

_'Seseorang, tolong aku! aku tidak mau jadi seorang penjahat yang telah membunuh orang tak bersalah!'_

**"Runa, bangun!"** teriak Sena sangat keras di kuping Runa agar dia kembali ke bawah alam sadarnya dan pergi dari mimpi yang seperti neraka itu.

Dalam sekejap semua bayangan ketakutan dalam pikiran Runa menghilang. Ia membuka matanya dan tersentak kaget. Tubuhnya bercucuran keringat. Wjahnya bingung, kaget, dan seperti habis jatuh dalam neraka. Pupilnya yang dari tadi mengecil kembali normal. Dia melihat sekitar dan bertanya "Ada apa?"

"Haaah..."desah Sena "15 menit lagi kita sampai.. karena itu makanlah dulu.." kucing kuning berpita oranye itu menyerahkan lunch box yang sengaja dibuatkan oleh Mira. Begitu Runa lihat semua sudah mulai makan lunch box mereka masing – masing, dengan perlahan dia mengambil lunch box itu dari tangan Sena.

"Kau kenapa? Mimpi buruk?" tanya Charle sambil memkan lunch box versi mini yang khusus dibuatkan Mira untuk Sena dan Charle.

"Ya, sedikit" jawab Runa pelan dengan wajah suram dimukanya. Dia perlahan membuka lunch box miliknya dan memakanya perlahan. Sebenarnya itu tidak bisa disebut makan, dia hanya mengambil sedikit – sedikit tanpa peduli apa yang dia ambil karena dia sedang makan sambil bengong.

'Eh? Mimpi buruk? Runa.. kau tidak...' batin Sena sedikit kaget dan lansung menoleh ke arah Runa. Wajah Runa pucat dan matanya menjadi sayu. Sena yang melihat expresinya itu agak tergencang.

"Kau tidak apa Runa? Kau terlihat pucat, apa kau sakit?" tanya Wendy tiba – tiba dan berhasil memecah suasana hati Sena.

Runa tersadar dari bengongnya dan sadar akan tingkahnya. Dia langsung melihat Sena yang berwajah hawatir. Runa menyadari Sena mengetahui kodisinya sekarang dengan cepat dia berushaa memecah suasana itu "Akh.. eng.. kau tidak perlu hawatir Wendy! Aku tidak apa – apa! Lihat, aku bisa memakan sandwich dalam sekejab!" Runa menagambil sandwich yang ada di lunch boxnya lalu memakanya dengan waktu rekor: 15 detik. Runa mencoba terlihat ceria dan melakukan hal bodoh.

"Wah, hebat!" kata Wendy sambil tepuk tangan dan tertawa kagum.

"Kukira kau adalah orang waras tidak seperti yang lainya" komentar Charle dengan nada mengejek sambil menyipitkan matanya.

"Ahaha..."wajah senyum palsu Runa mulai luntur "Aku masih 99% lebih waras tahu!" dia melempar tusuk sumpitnya dengan target : Charle. Dan, _STRIKE!_ Itu kena kepala Charle dan membuat urat di kepalanya terlihat.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, cewek bodoh!" bentak Charle yang sudah mulai memanas dan kemarahanya sudah meluap – luap.

"Siapa yang kau sebut cewek bodoh, kucing sialan!" balas Runa mengelak kata – kata Charle.

Kepala kedua mage itu mulai memanas dan adu mulut dimulai. Setiap kata ejekan terlempar satu sama lain antara Runa dna Charle. Wendy sesekali mencoba menghentikan mereka, tapi apa? Sudha pasti alhasil percuma saja. Bahkan dari waktu ke waktu adu mulut ini semakin parah. Hanya satu orang yang tidak- Maaf ralat. Hanya seekor kucing kuning berpita oranye di sebelah Runa yang sama sekali tidak terkena respon adu mulut Runa dan Charle. Dia hanya masih kepikiran dna terus memandang Runa dengan wajah hawatir.

* * *

_-After THAT and THIS Pass-_

* * *

"Akhirnya sampai juga!" kata Wendy yang telah ada di stasiun Pallow Town dengan sangat lega sudah sampai dan sangat lega juga, adu mulut Runa dan Charle sudah berhenti.

"Jadi? Apa yang harus kita lakukan sekarang? Mencari rumah Joshep the Jhonas?" tanya Charle sambil menoleh ke arah Runa yang sedang duduk istirahat di sebuah kursi bersama Sena.

"Ahh... kata mereka, mereka akan mengirim seseorang untuk menjemput kita" jawab Runa dengan santai dalma posisi duduknya yang menurutnya nyaman.

"Siapa?" tanya Wendy menoleh begitu mendengar jawab Runa yang terlihat santai.

"Hmm..." kali ini Sena mencoba berpikir dan bergantian menjawab karena Runa sedang mencoba istirahat di kursinya "Kami juga kurang tahu, yang jelas waktu kita telpon mereka bilang akan menjemput kita dengan pelayan mereka" jawab Sena dengan tamapang bingungnya yang manis.

Ditengah kebingungannya mereka, seorang wanita berbadan pendek dengan baju Maid yang manis datang memperhatikan mereka. Wanita itu segera berlari ke arah Runa dkk. Tapi tanpa di sadari dia menginjak rok-nya sendiri dan jatuh tepat di depan Runa, Sena, Wendy dan Charle. Tentu saja pembicaraan mereka langsung berhenti karena wanita yang terjatuh itu.

"Aduduh..." Wanita itu perlahan bangkit dari jatuhnya "Maafkan aku.." kata wanita itu meminta maaf sambil membungkuk. Wanita berkulit putih itu berambut pendek pirang dan bermata merah seperti Erza. Bajunya adalah baju maid berwarna merah muda dengan banyak pita. Tapi yang paling menonjol adalah tinggi badanya. Wanita itu sangat pendek. Bahkan lebih pendek dari Wendy. Tapi karena wajahnya, dia tidak bisa di bilang anak kecil.

"Siapa kau?" tanya Runa dengan perasaan tidak enak terhadap wanita yang ada di depanya itu. Tentu saja karena refleks dia langsung berdiri.

"Namaku Lolita Vently, kalian adalah para mage dari Fairy Tail kan? Aku adalah pelayan Joshep-sama. Aku disuruh menjemputmu dan membimbingmu ke rumah Joshep-sama" kata wanita itu menjelasakan sambil tersenyum pada mereka.

"Jadi kau yang menjemput kita?" tanya Charle dengan perasaan tidak enak yang sama dengan Runa.

"Ya" jawab Lolita dengan spontan dan sopan.

"Akh.. ng... boleh aku tanya satu hal?" tanya Wendy yang juga merasa tidak enak akan penampilan Lolita. Menurut kalian apa yang aneh? Tentu saja tingginya.

"Tentu saja Wendy-sama, apa itu?" jawab pelayan berambut pirang itu secara sopan dan seolah – olah sudah mengenal Wendy dari cara ia memanggilnya.

"Umurmu berapa?" bukan Wendy yang bertanya melainkan Charle. Jujur, Wendy ingin mengelak pertanyaan Charle. Tapi dia terhenti karena memang pertanyaan yang diajukan Charle adalah pertanyaan yang ingin dia tanyai juga.

"Aku 20 tahun, kenapa?" tanyanya penuh heran akan pertanyaan Charle.

Nah, menurut kalian apa reaksi Runa, Sena, Wendy dan Charle? Tentu saja kaget bukan main. Mereka semua melongo karena kaget. Sedang kan Lolita hanya terdiam bingung dan menduga apa dia salah bicara. Saat ini semua pada terdiam dalam kebekuan. Ada yang melongo dan ada yang bingung sediri. Bahkan, saat ini Nekoni(penulis) ikut melongo saat menulis cerita. Sebenarnya saya(narator) juga ingin ikut, tapi bisa – bisa nanti cerita tidak berlanjut. Jadi, karena adegan ini memakan banyak waktu kalau dilanjutkan, mari kita Skip ya...

* * *

_*~.: Skip ThE Time :.~*_

* * *

Yap, kehebohan ini dan itu terjadi tadi. Saat ini situasi menjadi lebih tenang dan terkendali. Suasana diam itu sudah lama berlalu. Saat ini terlihat Runa, Sena, Wendy dan Charle tengah berjalan ke rumah Joshep the Jhonas di bimbing pelayanya, Lolita. Mereka berjalan tanpa oborlan dan suasana menjadi canggung. Karena biasanya Runa benci situasi seerti ini, dia akhirnya melakukan tugasnya, yaitu bicara duluan.

"Mmmm... Lolita" panggil Runa ditengah berjalan sambil menyilangkan tanganya di belakang kepalanya mencoba santai.

"Ah, ng... ya?" respon Lolita agak terkejut akan panggilan Runa yang mendadak memecah situasi canggung tadi.

"Jadi, bisa tolong lebih jelaskan tentang buronan yang mengincar Joshep?" pinta Runa sambil mendekatkan wajahnya kearah Lolita.

"Kau tahu pembunuh berantai yang akhir – akhir ini membunuh bangsawan muda dan meninggalkan kartu joker di lokasi kejadian?" tanya balik Lolita. Wajahnya kini menjadi serius.

"Akhir – akhir ini?" tanya Wendy kembali.

"Maksudmu buronan yang juga pembunuh berantai yang sering jadi berita utama akhir – akhir ini? Kalau tidak salah dia adalah penjahat tak bernama yang lari dari penjara" kata Charle mencoba memastikan siapa buronan yang sebenarnya itu.

"Apa dia buronan yang mengincar Joshep?" pertanyaan terakhir terlontar dari kata – kata Sena.

"Ya, kalian benar. Buronan itu membunuh para bangsawan yang dekat dengan Joshep-sama. Dan kesamaan setiap pembunuhan adalah kartu joker yang selalu ada di lokasi dan bangsawan yang dibunuh itu semuanya memiliki buku langka yang berjudul 'The Truf'. Joshep-sama mengira dirinya diincar karena dia adalah pemillik buku itu yang terakhir. Buronan yang selalu meninggalkan kartu joker di lokasi kejadian, orang – orang memanggilnya..." penjelasan Lolita memanjang lebar dengan berhenti di akhir kata karena wajahnya memucat, seraya dia tak bisa berkata lebih banyak lagi.

"The Joker" kata Runa melanjutkan kata – kata Lolita yang terputus. Tentu saja kata – kata itu membuat suasana yang sebelumnya ingin diubah malah menjadi lebih parah. Menjadi lebih hening, canggung dan penuh ketakutan.

* * *

Minna-san, maaf lama bikinya. Habis, ceritanya puanjang sich! Pengennya ini sudah ku update kamis tapi yaah.. gak selesai juga ternyata. Oh ya! Fic ini perayaanku habis wisuda! Jadi enjoy ya! **_RnR_** please! \(^o^)/


	4. Chapter 4 : Mata Emas Naga

_Niha-chan: akhirnya update chapter! XD_

_Nekoni: Diam! Aku juga yang bikin kok kamu yang ribut!_

_Niha-chan: kamu kan cuma ngetik! Ide cerita kan asalnya dari aku semua! :P_

_Runa: berarti kejelekanku kmu juga yang bikin ha? *siap-siap ambil Hikari no Tsurugi*_

_Niha-chan: kamu kan juga butuh kekurangan dan kejelekan... -3-_

_Nekoni & Runa : apa? *ngebukin Niha-chan*_

_Sena: selagi nunggu Niha digebukin Happy reading ya! *jahat*_

* * *

**A/N: yg dia atas itu bacot season kayak bj-san. tenang, aku dah ijin bj-san kok! Jangan dibilang plagiat ya... ^^**

**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail milik Hiro Mashima-sensei, keajaiban jika milikku!**

**Warning: Typo, Gaje, dan ada siluman kucing yg kadang nyasar di dalam cerita..**

* * *

.

.

.

Happy Reading!

.

.

.

* * *

**Chapter 4: Mata Emas Naga**

* * *

Waktu sudah malam. Angin berhembus kencang menusuk tulang, membuat malam begituu dingin. Tak ada bintang yang biasa menemani bulan untuk menyinari malam. Bulan purnama yang indah bersinar sendirian ditengah mendungnya malam.

Di sebuah rumah sangat besar yang seperti istana, penantian datang. Penantian untuk kegelapan yang akan datang, lenyap oleh cahaya terang. Cahaya langit dan cahaya surga yang akan menerangi bumi. Bersiap di gerbang menanti kegalapan untuk di hancurkan.

"_Hacchih!_"

"Runa, apa kau flu?" tanya mage Sky Dragon Slayer berambut biru itu dengan nada khawatir begitu melihat Runa bersin tanpa di duga.

"Runa flu?" kata seekor kucing berjenis Exceed yang kelak disapa Sena itu menoleh karena bereaksi akan pertanyaan Wendy "Jika Runa flu, itu adalah keajaiban yang datang! Ini kan musim semi" katanya agak bingung dan sedikit kaget.

"Belum mulai masa' sudah flu?" tambah Exceed lain yang berwarna putih berkomentar "Payah" coleteh Charle mengejek Runa dengan cengiran liciknya. Dia selalu mencari kesempatan agar bisa mengejek Runa.

Urat empat sudut sudah muncul kepala gadis berambut blonde ini di saat yang sangat tepat, kesal. Sudah pasti dia sangat kesal. "Aku tidak flu!" bentak Runa marah sambil menjitak kepala Sena dan Charle. _BLETAK!_ Sudah pasti itu sangat sakit di kepala para Exceed itu. Caps clock-nya Nekoni aja sampai jebol.

"Aduuuh..." keluh Charle sambil memegang kepalanya yang habis di jitak Runa dengan keras.

"Ka-kalau bukan flu lalu apa?" tanya Sena sambil mengelus – ngelus kepalanya yang sakit habis dijitak Runa sama seperti Charle. 'Aku kan tidak mengejek, kenapa di jitak juga?' batinnya sambil masih merasakan sakit kepalanya.

Wendy hanya sweat drop melihat ringkah mereka sambil tersenyum. "Tenangkan dirimu Runa.." katanya mencoba menenangkan emosi Runa yang meluap – luap itu.

"Haah.." desah Runa sambil menaruh tanga kirinya di pinggangnya, sedangkan tangan kanannya memegang jidatnya "Aku merasa ada yang membecirakanku" katanya dengan nada datar sesudah kembali tenang, membawa bawa mitos: jika bersin itu berarti ada yang membicarakanmu.

"Begitu ya.." kata Wendy tersenyum langsung menerima jawaban Runa tanpa banyak alasan lagi "Ngomong – ngomong, Runa, apa kau yakin The Joker akan masuk sini?" dia mengganti topik dengan nada yang berganti menjadi keengganan, atau semacamnya.

Saat ini mereka ada di atap rumah—ehm,maaf ralat. Saat ini mereka ada di atap _istana_ yang merupakan rumah klien mereka dan sekaligus penulis terkenal, Joshep the Jhonas atau nama aslinya Joshep Waltern. Di atap. Mereka mengawasi di atap. Apakah menurut kalian The Joker akan benar – benar lewat atap? Mungkin saja, jika dia bisa terbang. Wendy tetap dalam posisi menunggu jawaban Runa.

"Aku yakin. Sangat yakin. Karena ada pentunjuk, aku jadi yakin" jawabnya singkat, padat, jelas dan dengan nada datar. Jawabnya adalah: Yakin. Itu terlihat di wajahnya.

"Petunjuk?" tanya Charle merespon akan jawaban Runa "Maksudmu gambar kartu hoker yang di tinggal di lokasi itu? Aku tidak melihat ada yang aneh pada foto kartu itu. Bagaimana kau bisa yakin?" tanyanya penuh keraguan akan keyakinan Runa itu.

Runa tersenyum tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Charle. Charle yang tahu Runa tidak akan menjawab hanya diam. Dia tahu Runa punya alasan untuk tidak menjawab. Seolah – olah Runa mengatakan 'Lihat saja nanti!'. Perlahan Runa mengangkat wajahnya, melihat bulan yang bersinar sendirian. Wajahnya tetap tersenyum. Senyum yang tidak bisa diartikan sedih, senang, atau palsu, senyum itu tidak ada artinya.

Dia tersenyum dan... awan mendung yang tadi menutup langit perlahan menyingkir. Wendy, Charle dan Sena mulai terbelalak. Ratusan, bukan, ribuan bintang bersinar menghiasi langit. Kembali menemani bulan purnama. Angin pun ikut menari. Membuat malam begitu indah. Wendy, Charle dan Sena tersenyum kagum. Perlahan satu kata pengungkap semua keindahan itu keluar dari mulut wendy, "Kirei.."

* * *

_(biarkan mereka menikmati keindahan dan kita mengulang kejadian)_

.:::::*Flash Back*:::::.

**Wendy's Pov**

* * *

"Silakan lewat sini..." Lolita mempersilahkan sebuah ruangan sambil membuka pintu ruangan itu pada kami. Begitu masuk aku melihat ruangan yang lumayan gelap dengan dua buah kursi dan lacrima sedikit besar di depannya. Tentu saja tanpa tanya lagi aku dan Runa langsung duduk di kursi itu sambil memangku Sena-chan dan Charle.

"Terima kasih sudah datang menira quest kami, wahai para mage Fairy Tail"

Semaca layar proyeksi muncul dari lacrima di depan kami. Lacrima itu bercahaya. Di layar proyeksi aku melihat seseorang, tapi tidak aku tidak melihat wajahnya. Wajahnya gelap ditutupi bayangan, tapi aku yakin itu laki – laki dari suaranya. Siapa? Apa itu Joshep? Kalau benar, kenapa dia menyembunyikan wajahnya?

"Pertama – pertama namaku Jhosep Waltern" kata orang yang ada dalam layar proyeksi itu "Baik, mari kita mulai penjelasan untuk quest..." tambahnya.

Eh? Itu benar Joshep? Aku agak terkejut karena mendengar nada bicaranya yang berbeda dari bayanganku. Nada suaranya terdengar sedih dan putus asa, padahal kukira orangnya ceria. Aku sedikit melirik ke Runa, memeriksa apa reaksinya. Eh? Kenapa dia terlihat sedikit kesal dan marah. Wajah menampakan dia agak bosan atau semacamnya. Apa dia curiga? Matanya seperti seorang mata – mata! (Nekoni[author]: kau kebanyakan berkhayal Wendy!)

"Aku yakin kalian sudah dengar intinya dari Lolita, jadi aku akan bicara lainnya saja" kata Joshep "Pertama, dalam kejadian lainya The Joker menyusup saat malam jadi aku akan mengijinkan kalian menginap. Kedua, aku baru saja menaikan hadiahnya menjadi 130.000.000 Jewel. Dan yang terakhir, Lolita berikan fotonya!" jelasnya sekagilus memerintah Lolita, pelayanya yang berambut blonde itu.

Perlahan Lolita memberikan sebuah foto pada Runa. Aku melirik ke arah foto itu. Gambarnya adalah gambar kartu Joker yang sedikit terciprat darah. Apa itu gambar kartu yang selalu ada di lokasi kejadian? Aku perlahan melirik Runa. Ekh? Dia tersenyum? Apa lagi senyumnya senyum licik, aku merasakan firasat buruk.

"Heh, menyogok setelah kemenangan huh? Apa kau benar Joshep si murah hati yang di bicarakan orang – orang?" kata Runa minyindir sekaligus mengejek dengan senyum liciknya, yang menurutku mengerikan! Tentu saja semua termasuk aku terkaget akan kata – kata Runa yang mengejek kliennya sendiri. Bagaimana bisa dia bicara begitu?

"Ru-Runa!" Sena-chan mencoba memperingati Runa dengan wajah yang masih terkejutnya itu. "Apa yang kau lakukan, bodoh?" bentak Charle yang juga terkaget.

"Beri aku jawaban yang pasti di balik semua ini setelah aku membuat The Joker jatuh" kata Runa sambil cepat berdiri "ayo Wendy, kita pergi" ajaknya sambil berjalan menuju pintu. Aku hanya segera menyanggupi dengan agak enggan.

Saat pintu di buka Runa membelikan mukanya dengan wajah penuh kemenangan "Tenang saja aku ambil semua sogokanmu itu!" katanya tetap pad asenyum kemenanganya itu. Runa langsung berjalan keluar, tentu saja aku, Charle dan Sena-chan langsung mengejarnya. Sebanarnya apa yang dipikirkan Runa sampai berkata begitu?

**End of Wendy's POV**

"Tuan..." kata Lolita berbisik sambil menoleh ke arah layar proyeksi.

"Dia tahu ya? Bagus, jika dia tidak bicara pada siapa – siapa.." kata Joshep sambil memasang wajah tersenyum yang menyatakan dia kalah.

* * *

.:::::*End of Flash Back*:::::.

* * *

Runa dkk masih dalam suasana indah mereka, menatap langit. Indah, itulah yang mereka pikirkan. Langit malam berbintang itu seperti menelan mereka ke dunia lain hingg lupa apa yang harusnya mereka lakukan saat ini. Tapi, siapa yang mau melewatkan pemandangan indah ini? Bahkan Nekoni(Author) sedang memandangnya. Akan sangat indah jika sampai ada bintang jatuh. (Nekoni: Hah! Hoi, hoi! Sudah cukup pemandanganya!)

"Wendy, jangan pandangi bintang itu lagi.." kata Runa sudah tidak melihat ke atas langit lagi.

"Eh, apa?" tanya Wendy masih kebigungan dan agak kaget karena Runa berkata begitu saat dia masih memandangi langit berbintang.

"Aku merasa ada yang medekat" kata Runa dengan wajah tidak enaknya.

"Eh, di tempat seperti ini? Tidak mungkin!" protes Charle tidak percaya ada orang yang mendekat ke atap di malam hari. Jika memang ada, orang itu pasti kriminal yang mau menyusup.

"Apa itu... The Joker?" tanya Sena dengan sedikit merinding dan takut.

"Mungkin" jawab Runa sekali lagi singkat, padat dan jelas. Tentu saja jawaban itu berhasil membuat Sena semakin merinding dan ketakutan. Sampai – sampai di sudut matanya sudah ada air mata, bukti dia mau hampir menangis ketakutan "Bersiaplah, Wendy!" kata Runa sambil menoleh ke arah Wendy.

"Ah ng... ya!" jawab wendy agak tergagap tapi langsung segera mengambil posisi siap bertarung untuk waspada.

Langit kembali mendung dan bulan juga kembali bersinar sendiri. Semakin dekat, kegelapan itu semakin dekat. Menghampir cahaya langit dan cahaya surga. Udara semakin dingin, menyesuaikan situasi menegangkan yang akan terjadi. Angin berhembus samakin kencang. Wussh! Angin yang sangat kuat berhembus hingga Runa dkk harus menutup mata.

_'Dekat! Dia ada di dekat sini! Dimana? Sial! Jangan – jangan...'_ batin Runa kesulitan membuka mata saat angin berhembus kencang. Dengan cepat dia membalikan badan dan langsung menendang apa pun yang ada di belakangnya smbil perlahan membuka mata.

"Ukh..." perlahan Wendy, Sena dan Charle membuka mata. Yang mereka lihat sekarang adalah kemunculan. Kemunculan seorang pria berambut panjang berwarna hitam sedang menangkis tendangan Runa dengan tanganya. Pandanganya dingin dan dia memakai semacam mantel.

Runa memandang orang itu dengan senyum licik yang menunjukan dia sedang marah. Kakinya yang ditahan itu gemetar. Bukan gemetar takut, melainkan gemetar karena baik Runa atau pria itu saling mendorong kaki Runa begitu kuat. Mereka tidak mau kalah satu sama lain.

_'Gawat! Aku sudah tidak kuat! Sekuat apa sih dia ini?'_ batin Runa kesal. Dan pada akhir Runa terhempas karena dorongan pria itu. Dengan cepat dia membuat posisi jongkok dan mendarat dengan selamat.

"Fairy Tail, huh? Nyamuk yang mengira dirinya peri... betapa menyedihkanya" komentar pria itu penuh ejekan akan Fairy Tail.

"Seperti yang kuharapkan dari The Joker, kau hebat" kata Runa tersenyum licik "Tapi, jangan kira aku akan diam saja mendengar kau mengejek Fairy Tail!" Runa langsung melesat ke arah Joker.

"**_Vernier_**!" sontak Wendy menggunakan jurusnya di sela – sela Runa belum mencapain Joker.

_Des! Des! Des!_ Runa mulai memukul, menendang, dan menghajar Joker. Tentu saja semua itu ditangkisnya dengan kecepatan yang sama. Walau semua serangan ditangkisnya, wajah si pembunuh ini tidak tenang. Wajah seperti sedikit kebingungan atau kaget, walau mungkin arti sedikit itu sama kecil dengan tanda titik.

"Bagaimana dengan ini?" teriak Runa meluncurkan tinjunya. Tentu saja itu berhasil ditangkis juga, tapi itu adalah kesalahan besar untuk menangkisnya.

_Jduag!_ Kaki Runa berhasil memukul kepala Joker dengann STRIKE disaat dia sibuk menangkis tinjuan Runa. Des! Des! Des! Adu gulat tetap berlanjut hanya saja kali ini bebeda. Joker tidak menangkis semua serangan Runa. Jadi, Runa berhasil menghajarnya.

* * *

_DEG!_ Runa menhentikan seranganya. Pupilnya mengecil. Tanpa meneruskan adu gulatnya dia langsung mundur jarak cukup jauh dari Joker, atau tepatnya di dekat Wendy, Charle, dan Sena.

"Ada apa?" tanya Sena sedikit kaget.

"Kenapa kau menghentikan seranganmu, bodoh?" protes Charle "Padahal kau sudah memberi si sialan itu pelaja-"

"_DIAM!_ Apa kau tidak bisa memahami suasana?" bentak Runa sangat keras dengan keringat berjatuhan dia tubuhnya.

"Apa ini?" Wendy mulai berkeringat dan pupilnya juga mulai mengecil "Apa – apaan kekuatan sihir ini?" katanya sedikit merinding ketakutan merasakan kekuatan sihir. Kekuatan sihir ini tidak sebesar Runa waktu itu, tapi cukup untuk membuat orang merinding.

"Heh, ternyata bukan nyamuk, tapi lalat..." ejek Joker sembil perlahan – perlahan bangkit. Dia menunjukan senyum liciknya yang bisa dibilang rape face.

"Sudah kuduga, kelamahmu adalah pertarungan fisik. Dan.. aku bisa merasakan sihirmu itu sedikit menakutkan" kata Runa smabil perlahan bangikt dan berdiri dari posisi jongkoknya tadi.

"Sedikit? Kau akan tahu betapa mengerikanya sihirku jika kau sudah tahu..." kata Joker menyipitkan mata. Dia perlahan memangakat tangan kanannya dan mengarahkannya ke Charle dan Sena. Mereka tidak tersentuh sejari pun, tapi tidak Charle dan Sena mereka terpental dan pingsan.

"Sena-chan! Charle!" Wendy tersontak kaget melihat merekaa terpental. Bergegas dia berlari ke arah Charle dan Sena, dengan keinginan memnyembuhkan mereka.

"Wendy, tetap di posisimu!" teriak Runa melihat Wendy meninggal posisinya yang tepat di belakang Runa. Entah angin apa yang berhembus, Wendy juga terpental. Bahkan dia terpental sampai keluar pijakan atap. Untungnya dia berhasil berpegangan pada sisi ujung atap.

"Para pengganggu sudah lenyap" kata Joker tersenyum licik tidak sadar Wendy masih belum jatuh "Mari kita bertarung satu lawan satu, Runa, salah satu penyihir suci..." katanya menantang Runa.

"Tahu darimana kau?" tanya Runa sambil memasang death glare yang tajam pada Joker.

"Bukankanh berita itu sudah tersebar?" jawab Joker enteng dengan wajah melecehkan "Walau kau adalah penyihir suci kau hanyalah seorang yang lemah. Aku bahkan bingung kenapa dewan mengijinkan bocah seperti menjadi penyihir suci. Aku akan membunuhmu dan juga Joshep si sialan itu!" katanya sambil memasang posisi siap bertarung.

"Haaahhh..." Runa mendesah. Lalu dia melepaskan pita putih yang bisanya mengikat rambut blondenya itu dan menyimpanya di kantong jaket. Rambutnya yang setengah panjang dan mempunya ujung melengkung itu bergerak terhembus angin. "_**Hikari no Tsurugi**_" munculah semacam cahaya di genggaman tangannya, perlahan tampak pedang cahaya di tangannya. "Akan kubuat kau menyesal telah menantangku bertarung!". Keduanya, Runa dan The Joker sama – sama melasat untuk bertarung. Pertarungan yang mungkin akan mengungkap semuanya.

* * *

_7 menit selanjutnya... di Wendy_

**Wendy's Pov**

* * *

Aku masih berusaha untuk tidak jatuh. Tanganku rasnya mau putus. Aku... sudah tidak kuat.. tidak! Aku harus bertahan! Runa pasti saat ini sedang bertarung dan tidak bisa menolongku. Aku.. aku harus bisa sendiri! Bukankah aku sduah bertekat akan menjadi kuat? Aku mulai memperkuat peganganku, seketika angin kencang menhempas badanku. Celaka! Tanganku terlepas... bagaimana ini?

Aku perlahan meelihat kebawah. Dan tanpa banyak pikir lagi aku mengeluarkan jurusku "Tenryuu no Houkou!". Angin dari jurus Tenryuu no Koukou menyelamatkanu dengan mendorong badanku ke atas seperti roket. Aku terdorong cukup kuat hingga aku seperti terbang. Dari atas aku melihat Runa. Eh? Matanya... emas? Bukannya warna matanya coklat? Kenapa bisa menjadi emas seperti itu? Apalagi kenapa dengan luka yang ada di sekujur tubuhnya itu?

* * *

**End of Wendy's POV**

.:::::*Flash Back*:::::.

_3 menit sebelum Wendy menggunakan Tenryuu no Houkou..._

* * *

**Runa's POV**

Kami sama – sama melesat dengan kecepatan yang bisa dibilang cepat. Hingga sampai dijarak yang sangat dekat, aku merasakan firasat buruk. Kenapa ini? Harusnya aku siap melawanya. Tidak, firasat buruk ini berbeda dengan tadi. Aku tidak tahu angin apa yang membuat lengan kananku terluka, rasanya seperti ada pisau yang mencabiknya. Sakit? Tentu saja rasanya sakit! Dengan segera aku mengambil jarak agak jau dari musuhku, Joker.

"Kenapa? Luka kecil saja sudah mundur?" kata Joker mengejekku.

"Huh.. jangan sombong!" aku tersenyum kemenangan. Ya, aku memang menang "Sudah kuduga, sihirmu adalah _Housou Denpa Mahou_. Sihir yang memberitekanan pada udara hingga memunculkan gelombang yang setajam pisau. Terima kasih atas seranganya, aku jadi tahu sihirmu" jawabku masih dalam senyum kemenangan.

"Ahahahaha!" Joker terbelalak tetawa. Tawanya seperti mau meledak itu sudah jelas membuatku kesal "Lalu kenapa jika kau tahu sihirku? Sejak awal aku memang tidak bermaksud menyembunyikanya! Dan lagi, kau tetap tidak akan punya peluang kan? Kalau kau sudah tahu sihirku berarti kau juga sudah tahu, serangan sangat susah di lihat dan tekanan udara bisa menyerang bertubi – tubi. Bagaimana kau menghindar atau menangkis seranganku jika kau tak bisa melihatnya?" ejeknya sambil tertawa seperti orang gila.

Senyumku perlahan luntur. Itu benar. Aku memang tidak bisa melihatnya. Hanya samar – samar, tapi itu tidak cukup. Tekanan udara meluncur sangat cepat, tidak ada waktu untuk teliti! Bagaimana ini? Apakah sudah saatnya? Padahal jika dia tidak menggunakan sihir, aku bisa langsung membuatnya pinsan. Sial! Apa sihir mantraku tidak akan berpengaruh pastinya. Tidak ada cara lain...

"Sampai disini sajakah..." kataku dengan nada dan wajah tidak enak. Perlahan aku menutup mataku, mencoba tenang.

"Ya! Memang sampai disini kau hidup!" bentak Joker meluncurkan jurus sihirnya. Serangan tak terlihat bertubi – tubi menyerangku. Entah berapa banyak serangan yangku terima, dan entah berapa banyak darah yang keluar dari lukanya itu. Sakit, aku tahu. Tapi, aku harus tetap konsentrasi! Hingga setelah 1 menit, badanku sudah sudah di penuhi luka. Normalnya orang akan jatuh pingsan setelah babak belur seprti ini. Tapi tidak, aku tetap berdiri menutup mata dengan wajah tenang.

"_MATI KAU!_" sentak Joker, aku bertaruh dia mau meluncurkan serangan terakhirnya. TRANG! Tertangkis pedangku yang lalu memantul ke arah Joker. Tentu saja, apa yang aku lakukan membuat Joker terluka.

"Aku bisa melihatnya, sangat jelas terlihat. Kurasa memang sampai sini saja aku main – mainya" kataku tersenyum licik dan penuh kemenangan. Sekarang terlihat mataku. Mata asliku. Warnanya emas menyala "Kau tahu, aku benci sekali untuk menjadi serius" dengan ini hasilnya jelas, aku akan _menang_.

* * *

**End of Runa's POV**

.:::::*End of Flash Back*:::::.

**Wendy's POV**

* * *

Aku masih melayang di atas atap. Mungkin lebih tepatnya langit di atas atap. Angin cukup kencang, perlahan aku mulai jatuh. Di detik – detik akan jatuh aku tetap menonton pertarungan Runa dan Joket yang masih berlanjut. Tapi... sebenarnya mata Runa itu warnanya apa? Yang aku lihat biasanya coklat caramel sepertiku, tapi kali ini matanya emas...

"Ba-bagaimana bisa?" pekik Joker kaget bukan main sambil memegangi lengan kanannya yang terluka "Bagaimana kau bisa melihatnya?"

"Pertama – tama, aku menyadari bahwa kau tidak bisa mengandalikan gelombang yang kau ciptakan. Kau hanya bisa membuatnya dengan menghasilkan tekanan dengan sihirmu" kata Runa menunjukan penelitiannya(?) "Dan, bagaimana aku bisa lihat? Itu pertanyaan mudah, menurutmu aku hanya diam dan menutup mata saat kau mnyerangku? Aku hanya memfokuskan sihirku pada mataku" jawabnya dengan nada enteng. Sebenarnya apa yang tidak bisa di lihat? Apa yang terjadi selama aku masih bertahan pada tepi dinding atap?

"Tidak mungkin! Meskipun kau memusatkan tenaga sihir pada mata, seharusnya kau tetap bisa melihatnya!" Joker masih mengelak tidak percaya. Akh! Aku tidak mengerti apa yang mereka bicarakan!

Perlahan aku sudah turun dari langit – langit atap. Saat ini aku ada di belakang Runa dan masih menyaksikan pertarunganya dengan Joker. Tapi tiba – tiba badanku merinding. Ekh? Kenapa ini? Lagi – lagi aku merasakan kekuatan sihir sangat besar! Apa ini Joker? Bukan ini berkali – kali lipat lebih besar. Lalu siapa? Runa? Tapi, ini berbeda dari waktu aku bertemu denganya saat pertama kali. Apa mungkin waktu itu belum semua kekuatannya? Tidak mungkin...!

"Itu benar aku tetap tidak akan bisa melihatnya, jika mataku mata biasa. Jadi jangan remehkan mata seorang yang menyerupai naga!" kata Runa menjawab elakan Joker. Ba-barusan dia bilang 'naga'? "Terimalah ajalmu badut kegelapan pembunuh! _**KinRyuu no Katana!**_" entah kenapa Runa sudah ada di belakang Joker dan entah kenapa pula tiba – tiba di dada Joker sudah ada tebasan hingga darahnya tercerai berai.

"_Raito Ryuu.._." aku masih tidak percaya. Di depanku ada seorang yang menggunakan jurus dragon slayer, dan orang itu adalah salah satu penyihir suci! Apa aku tidak bermimpi? Runa benar – benar dragon slayer? Apalagi aku tidak pernah mendengar jurus barusan!

"Oh, Wendy? Kau selamat? Syukurlah... mau kau sembuhkan lukaku dan Joker? Kalau dia mati bisa jadi masalah.." kata Runa berbalik menghadapku sambil tersenyum dan lagi matanya sudah kembali menjadi coklat caramel seperti biasa. Bergegas aku berlari ke arah Runa dan menyembuhkanya.

"Ng... Runa... Jurus barusan itu..." tanyaku mencoba memastikan apa dia benar – benar dragon slayer atau bukan.

"Oh? Apa aku belum pernah bilang? Aku adalah Dragon Slayer Cahaya, dan juga sama sepertimu aku juga di rawat naga yang menghilang 14 tahun lalu" jawabnya sambil tersenyum inoncence.

_YANG BENAR SAJA?_

* * *

To be Contunied~

.

.

.

* * *

_Niha-chan: aduh sakit... *habis digebukin Runa & Nekoni*_

_Runa: makanya jangan macam-macam!_

_Niha-chan: aku kan cuman bicara hal sebenarnya... *anak jujur*_

_Nekoni: apa? Minta dihajar lagi? *siap-siap bawa gergaji*_

_Sena: sudah-sudah... Niha, gimana sih kamu! Katanya mau beri pengumuman!_

_Niha-chan: oh iya! Untuk para readers, mungkin mulai sekarang Niha akan sulit update chapter... ol aja mungkin cuman bisa 1 minggu sekali atau dua kali... masuk pondok itu susah online! *beneran* :(_

_Readers: APA?_

_Sena: huweee! *anak cengeng*_

_Runa & Nekoni & Niha-chan: kok kamu yang nangis? o.O'_

_Sena: berarti kan aku jarang muncul..._

_Nekoni: BAKA!_

_Niha-chan: oh ya! Update ini perayaan umroh ortuku, perayaan aku akan masuk SMP, dan perayaan aku habis potong rambut! (potong rambut juga?)_

_Runa & Nekoni: Gak ada yang tanya bodoh! *gebukin Runa lagi*_

_Sena: yang jelas, author akan berusaha untuk update! Ini aja keburu.. hargailah author menyedihkan satu ini ya!_

* * *

.

.

.

-.:+SAYONARA!+:.-

* * *

**_Note: kan ada bahasa jepang tuh di cerita.. klo salah maafin ya! Ini sekedar artinya:_**

**_Hikari no Tsurugi : pedang cahaya_**

**_Housou Denpa Mahou: sihir gelombang udara_**

**_KinRyuu no Katana : pedang naga emas_**

**_Tenryuu no Houkou: raungan naga langit (ini pasti dah tau)_**


	5. Chapter 5 : The Truth Behind The Card

_**Chapter 5 : The Truth Behind The Card**_

* * *

_Jeng! Jeng! Jeng! Pyaar! Pyaar! Pyaar!_

_Nekoni & Niha: Kita kembali para readers sekalian! XD_

_Runa: Kita akan mengisi chapter2 dengan tujuan Update kilat!_

_Sena: Pesta! Pesta! *loncat2*_

_Readers: Kok hiatus gak bilang2?!_

_Niha: ups! Ketahuan! O.o_

_Nekoni: mana bisa bilang! Kita juga menderita gk boleh ngenet selama 3 minggu! *siap2 shot gun*_

_Sena: Udah, udah. Nanti gk jadi nampilin cerita selanjutnya lho!_

_Runa: Percuma mereka gk dengerin! Udah aku aja yg buka! Happy Reading!_

* * *

**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail milik Hiro Mashima-sensei, keajaiban jika milikku!**

**Warning: Typo, Gaje, dan ada siluman kucing yg kadang nyasar di dalam cerita..**

* * *

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Happy Reading!**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

_**Chapter 5 : The Truth Behind The Card**_

* * *

"Terima kasih atas kerja keras kalian"

"Masalah kecil tidak perlu di ributkan" jawab Runa sambil menggaruk – garuk kepalanya yang dihiasi dengan rambut blonde yang diikat dengan sehelai pita putih yang merupakan ciri khasnya. Tak henti – hentinya dia menguap seperti laki – laki yang mudah bosan seperti salah satu mage es di Fairy Tail, Gray Fullbuster. Entah dia memang tomboy atau mengantuk yang jelas dia sudah 10 kali menguap sejak dia berhasil menangkap The Joker.

"Sesuai janji aku akan mengijinkan kalian menginap dan juga memberi kalian 900.000 jewel seperti yang tertulis di lembaran quest. Ucap sang pengarang 'The Never Come Back Happiness', Joshep the Jhonas atau nama aslinya Johsep Waltern. Joshep yang tetap pada layar itu mengucap kan rasa hormat dengan berterima kasih sambil membungkuk dan juga Lolita Vently pelayannya yang juga dalam ruangan membungkuk hormat "Dan juga aku akan merawat teman – teman kalian yang terluka" lanjutnya..

"Sudah, sudah, kalian tak perlu sampai segitunya minta maaf" kata Runa habis menguap ke-11 kalinya. Mendengar kata – kata Runa, Joshep dan Lolita mengangkat wajahnya. "Setidaknya, sekarang jelaskanlah _semua_nya" suruh Runa dengan tatapan tajam yang sangat serius hingga dia terlihat seperti orang yang berbeda dibanding tadi yang terus – terusan menguap 11 kali. Mendengar kata – kata itu Joshep dan Lolita langsung tersentak kaget. Tak ada stu kata pun keluar dari mulut mereka.

"Siapa kau ini?" tanya Runa dengan penuh nada marah sambil mendekati layar proyeksi. Wajahnya bertambah seram di tambah glare miliknya yang lebih seram dari Titania dari Fairy Tail, Erza Scalet. Perasaan tidak enak muncul. Wendy yang tidak dapat berbicara apa – apa hanya diam dan menonton, sebuah adegan menegangkan yang bahkan bisa dibilang lebih menegangkan dari sebuah drama.

"Runa, apa maksudmu? Jelas – jelas dia Joshep, klien kita kan?" Tanya Wendy dengan kata – kata yang agak mencairkan susana menegangkan yang mengisi ruangan itu.

"Bukan" Jawab Runa singkat, padat, jelas, tegas, dan pendek dengan tampang naif.

"Bukan?" tanya Wendy dengan nada yang sangat, sangat, sangat, dan sangat bingung akan jawaban Runa yang singkat, padat, jelas, tegas, dan pendek. Bisa di bilang saat ini Runa sengaja membuat orang agar otak mereka tidak jadi encer biar dia terlihat yang paling pintar.

"Ya, Bukan" Jawab Runa sekali lagi "Orang ini. Orang di dalam layar proyeksi yang sekarang kita lihat dengan mata kita memang klien kita. Namun bukanlah sang pengarang dari buku 'The Never Come Back Happiness' atau Joshep the Jhonas yang terkenal ataupun Joshep Waltern" tambah Runa dengan menekan setiap kata 'atau' pada kalimat yang dia ucapkan. (Nekoni : hei! Gak perlu nambahin semua aliasnya kali!)

"Runa, benarkah? Kalau bukan lalu siapa dia?" Tanya Wendy yang dari tadi tak sannggup bicara karena suasana menegangkan yang tidak bisa diganggu dengan kata – kata biasa.

"Mana kutahu" jawab Runa sekali lagi singkat, padat, jelas, tegas, dan pendek sambil membuang mukanya, tapi tetap pada mukanya yang berwajah tatapan dingin.

_"JIKA KAU TIDAK TAHU BAGAIMANA KAU BISA SEYAKIN ITU?!_" Teriak Wendy kaget karena bingung akan jawaban Runa yang tidak ada yang pasti jelas.

"Diam cerewet!" Jawab Runa yang tidak bereaksi layaknya orang bodoh yang menjawab juga dengan teriakan, melainkan sebaliknya dia mengelak dengan nada dingin plus tatapan glare yang menandakan: 'ini bukan waktunya main – main, jadi seriuslah!'. Wendy yang tahu arti tatapan Runa itu langsung cemberut dan mundur.

"Wendy, tadi kau tanya kenapa aku bisa yakin kan?" kata Runa sambil melirik Wendy yang ada di belakannya "Gampang saja. Jika kau anggota keluarga Waltern pasti nada bicaramu akan lebih lembut dan tada nada – nada menekan. Keluarga Waltern terkenal akan suara lembutnya yang berbakat menjadi penyanyi lagu 'blues'. Dan lagi suara Joshep harusnya terdengar penuh harapan dan cahaya bukan penuh akan kesedihan dan kebingungan. Kau bahkan tidak pantas disebut kerabat dari Joshep" jelas Runa panjang lebar seperti pernah bertemu dengan Joshep dan keluarganya secara kontak mata.

* * *

Lolita yang dari tadi diam mulai tidak tahan dan mencoba mengelak "Memang kau pernanh bertemu keluarga Waltern?! Jangan-"

"Tak apa Lolita-chan" suara anak kecil yang memotong akan kata – kata Lolita mengagetkan para mage Fairy Tail. Tiba – tiba layar proyeksi hilang dan lantai tebuka, perlahan seorang gadis kecil muncul keluar layaknya sebuah lift. Gadis berkulit putih itu berambut hitam yang lurus serta panjang. Ia mengenakan dress sederhana berwana biru aqua dan jaket kecil warna putih, tak lupa juga sepatu bootnya yang hitam.

"Siapa?" tanya Wendy terbelalak kaget yang juga sama kagetnyadengan para exceed. Tidak hanya itu, lagi – lagi siluman kucing satu ini atau tepatnya penulis kita satu ini, Nekoni nyasar kedalam cerita dan ikut – ikutan kaget plus melongo. Hanya satu orang mage yang tidak kaget, Runa. Bukan kaget, terkejut atau semacamnya, melainkan wajahnya menunjukan kepuasan akan keputusanya yang tepat.

"Aku Olirene Waltern, anak adopsi Joshep" Jawab anak itu sambil tersenyum sedih "Benar apa yang dikatakan Runa-san. Aku tidak bisa menjadi seperti ayahku. Lagipula ayah... sudah meninggal 3 bulan yang lalu. The Joker tidak mengincar nyawa ayahku. Yang dia incar adalah rahasia dari buku 'The Truf'. karena itu aku berpura – pura agar apapun yang ditinggal ayahku bukan sebagai warisan, melainkan sebagai harta yang harus kuindungi. Termasuk Lolita-chan."

"Kalau begitu selesai sudah, Hoaaahmm!" Kata Runa langsung kembali pada dirinya yang menguap. Mengantuk? Itu pasti, soalnya sekarang sudah jam 11.00 malam "Anu.. sekarang aku boleh tidur kan?" lanjutnya dengan wajah tersenyum. Tentu saja semua langsung tertawa. Sangat mudah untuk Runa mengubah suasana, tergantung seperti apa suasananya. Dan tergantung seperti apa masalahnya.

* * *

_..:Time to Sleep:._

* * *

**Wendy's POV**

"Wendy?" tanya Runa dengan wajah tidak nyaman padaku

"Ya?" Jawabku sambil tetap menahankan wajahku

"Bisakah kau tidak memandangku seperti anak anjing yang minta makan seperti itu?!" bentak Runa mulai Jengkel karena dari tadi aku memandanginya dengan mata berbinar – binar seperti anak anjing yang tersesat.

"Habisnya... aku tidak pernah tahu kalau Runa itu sepintar ini! Kau layaknya seperti detektif! Kau lihat tadi? Seperti novel misteri kau tahu! Bahkan dengan sangat cepat kau mengubah suasana yang harusnya susah diubah!" kataku berkomentar kagum sambil mengingat – ingat apa yang terjadi tadi.

"Kalau merubah suasana memang sudah kebiasaanku, tapi pintar? Aku hanya berfikir pakai Logika. Orang yang dalam keseharianya berpikir dengan logika itu disebut orang yang memiliki logika sempurna. Masa' tidak tahu?" jawab Runa merasa heran akan pertanyaanku.

"Tapi kau lebih dari logika! Bagaimana kau bisa tahu akan nada suara Joshep? Bahkan kau sudah sama seperti detektif!" Balasku kagum dan tetap dalam konsepku yaitu mengagumi Runa.

"Bagaimana aku tahu? Seorang sahabat memberitahuku segala pengetahuan tentang itu" Jawabnya sambil senyum sedih dan mentap keluar Jendela "Detektif? Melihat mayat saja aku sudah jatuh, bagaimana aku melakukan penyelidikan?" lanjutnya tetap dengan senyum sedihnya.

Aku tak bisa berkata apa – apa dan melihat Runa berwajah sedih. Andai saja Sena dan Charle di sini, sayangnya mereka masih dalam perawatan. Apa yang harus kulakukan? Padahal Runa seperti tahu akan segalanya tentangku. Tunggu, jika Runa tahu seperti apa aku ini, kenapa aku tidak tahu seperti apa dia? Dia terlalu misterius bagaikan buku novel yang memiliki kode jika harus membukanya. Tidak, aku harus bertekad akan diriku sendiri.

"Runa, seperti apakah masa lalumu? Dan juga bisa kau jelaskan tentang dirimu yang dragon slayer cahaya ini?" tanya desngan serius.

Sesaat Runa terlihat heran dan kaget, tapi tiba – tiba dia.. "Wahahahhahahahahhahahhahahha hahah!" tertwa layaknya orang aneh.

"Ke-kenapa? Apa ada yang aneh dengan pertanyaanku?" tanyaku langsung panik dan bingung melihat reaksi Runa yang tertawa hingga air matanya keluar.

"Hahaha...Ohok! Ehem! nggak aneh sih" katanya mulai berhenti dari tawa gilanya dan mengusap air matanya "Hanya saja aku bingung dari mana aku menjelaskanya" katanya menyengir

_BINGUNG KOK MALAH KETAWA?_

**End of Wendy's POV**

* * *

_To be Contunied~_

* * *

.

.

.

_Niha: tumben singkat?_

_Nekoni: ide yang kamu kasih kurang sih.._

_Niha: gmn lagi? Dah lama gk nulis.._

_Sena: kok kemunculanku dikit?! *nangis*_

_Niha: udah gitu nasib loe *jahat tingkat dunia*_

_Runa: Hei Niha kita puny protes yang sependapat nih!_

_Niha: apa?_

_Runa & Sena & Nekoni : **SEJAK KAPAN WENDY JADI PECINTA NOVEL SEPERTI LEVY?**_

_Niha: **ENTAH!**_

.

.

.

.

.

_**Good Bye to the next chapter!**_


	6. Chapter 6 : Luka yang Salah

_**Chapter 6 : Luka yang Salah**_

* * *

_Niha: akhirnya update... *lesu*_

_Sena: kok lesu?_

_Nekoni: habis, sebenarnya dah lama kita selesai... tapi lupa di save trus ngulang lagi... =.=_

_Niha: gak hanya itu, aku pun membuat konsep dari nol lagi..._

_Wendy: sabar ya..._

_Nekoni: lho wendy? Kok kamu yang muncul? Kemana Runa?_

_Sena: dia tidak akan muncul klo ceritanya yang ini.._

_Niha: bener juga, ceritanya sedih sih! Sudah ah, baca langsung sana! 1...2...3.._

_All: **HAPPY READING!** :)_

* * *

_**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail milik Hiro Mashima-sensei, keajaiban jika milikku!**_

_**Warning: Typo, Gaje, dan ada siluman kucing yg kadang nyasar di dalam cerita..**_

* * *

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Happy Reading!**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

_**Chapter 6: Luka Yang Salah**_

* * *

**Runa POV**

"Runa, seperti apakah masa lalumu? Dan juga bisa kau jelaskan tentang dirimu yang dragon slayer cahaya ini?" tanya Wendy dengan serius.

Sesaat aku merasa heran dan kaget, lalu tanpa tahan lagi..."Wahahahhahahahahhahahhahahha hahah!" aku tertawa geli layaknya orang aneh.

"Ke-kenapa? Apa ada yang aneh dengan pertanyaanku?" tanyanya langsung panik dan bingung melihat reaksiku yang tertawa hingga air mataku keluar.

"Hahaha..._Ohok_! Ehem! nggak aneh sih" jawabku mulai berhenti dari tawa gilaku dan mengusap air mataku "Hanya saja aku bingung dari mana aku menjelaskanya" kataku sambil menyengir.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Tahun **770**, di sebuah reruntuhan kota yang terpencil hiduplah seekor naga. Kota itu dulu di sebut kota matahari, tapi sudah lama menghilang. Sang naga menyembunyikan kota itu dengan lapisan pelindung sihir yang sangat kuat, sehingga pinyihir yang kuat pun tidak bisa masuk. Naga itu bernama Terénoa, sang naga emas.

Suatu hari, sang naga menemukan seorang bayi. Ia tampak kaget dan heran, bagaimana seorang bayi kecil tak berdaya bisa masuk ke dalam kota yang di selimuti sihir yang sangat kuat ini? Perlahan Terénoa mendekati bayi itu. Bayi itu matanya terbuka, tapi entah kenapa dia justru tersenyum melihat naga emas itu mendekat

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

"Bayi itu kamu ya, Runa?" tanya Wendy di sela – sela cerita dengan wajah senang yang cerah.

"Ya, itu benar" jawabku singkat sambil tersenyum "Tapi jangan sengan dulu, ini adalah awal kesedihan masa laluku" lanjutku sambil tersenyum sedih serta mengingatkan agar Wendy memahami ceritaku.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Terén semakin kaget akan tawaku saat bayi itu. Lalu ia mencoba lebih memperhatikanku. Mataku mempunyai pandangan lurus dan tatapan polos. Hingga akhirnya naga emas itu menenemukan kenyataan pedih dari bayi itu, ia buta. _Ya, aku terlahir dengan sepasang mata buta_. Terén tak tega melihatku yang buta tersenyum sendirian. Akhirnya ia merawatku yang seorang bayi manusia. Jika saja aku tidak dipungut olehnya aku pasti sudah mati sekarang.

5 tahun berlalu, di tahun 775 itu aku mulai mengenal banyak hal. Aku tidak bisa melihat, jadi aku mengenal dunia lewat mimpi yang entah dari mana datangnya. Tapi dalam mimpiku itu aku hanya bisa melihat, sehingga aku tak tahu seperti apa diriku. Suatu hari aku bertanya pada Terén "Kaa-chan, seperti apakah diriku ini?"

Pertama dia terdiam. Lalu ia menjawab "Kau memiliki rambut pirang yang pendek, kulit putih dan wajah yang cantik" jawabnya pelan sambil mengelus kepalaku dengan tangan bercakarnya yang besar. "Dan lagi... kau memiliki sepasang mata karamel yang indah, walau ku tahu itu tak berfungsi. Dan ku tahu... kau adalah gadis yang cantik dan baik hati" sambungnya sambil perlahan memeluk tubuh mungilku.

Aku merasakanya. Tanganya gemetar dan suaranya terdengar sedikit terisak. Sebenarnya aku tidak puas akan jawaban tadi itu, karena mungkin saja dia berbohong. Tapi aku tidak bisa membantah, apalagi dia menangis. Itu mempertandakan bahwa Terén berkata jujur padaku. "Lupakan, aku tak akan bertanya lagi" kataku pelan sambil perlahan menutup mata butaku itu dan membalas pelukan ibuku tercinta itu.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

"Kau bahkan tak pernah melihat apapun dari lahir? Bahkan dirimu sendiri?" tanya Wendy dengan mata terbelalak sempurna.

"Ya, itu adalah kutukan yang diberikan mungkin saat aku dalam kandungan. Kutukan itu sudah lama ada di tubuhku hingga mempengaruhi otakku dan membuatku semakin tidak mungkin di sembuhkan" jawabku menjelaskan semua yang sudah kuteliti di masa aku bertualang.

"Ada cara untuk menyembuhkanya kan?" tanya Wendy semakin khawatir walau tahu kalau saat ini aku bisa melihat dengan kedua mata karamelku ini.

"Ada" jawabku "Jika dari awal aku terbiasa melihat maka kutukan itu tidak akan mempengaruhi otakku. Tapi fatalnya, kutukan itu di berikan bahkan saat aku belum keluar ke dunia. Jadi, satu – satu cara aku harus bisa melihat agar terbiasa dengan apa yang namanya melihat itu"

Wendy tersentak kaget "Lalu, bagaimana? Bagaimana kau bisa melihat lagi?"

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Suatu hari aku bermimpi, mimpi yang kuinginkan. Aku melihat diriku sendiri dalam mimpi. Kukira aku secara tidak langsung beruntung dan bermimpi indah, ternyata tidak. Itu adalah mimpi buruk yang paling buruk dalam hidupku ini. Mimpi itu seakan meramalkan masa depan.

Di mimpi aku melihat diriku yang berambut pirang pendek dan bermata coklat. Pandanganku lurus dan aku sedang tersenyum lembut di sebuah ladang bunga. Cuacanya sangat cerah dan indah. Lalu sekelebat angin berhembus dan mengubah segalanya. Cuaca berubah mendung dan semua bunga layu. Aku terlihat berantakan, baju, rambut, semuanya terlihat berantakan. Bahkan tubuhku banyak luka. Tapi yang membuatku kaget adalah mataku. Mataku yang sebelumnya karamel berubah menjadi emas. Mataku emas dan wajahku tampak sedih.

Tanpa diduga di dalam mimpi, aku melihat diriku meneteskan darah dari mata emasku. Dalam nada sedih, takut, dan sedikit gemetar aku berkata "_Terén, doko de?_"

Aku terkaget dan langsung bangun dari alam bawah sadarku. Kukira aku akan terbangun layaknya masih tidur seperti biasanya. Tapi begitu akku membuka mata yang terlihat adalah.. cahaya terang pagi yang menyilaukan. Aku tersentak, dan berulang – ulang mengedipkan mataku.

Aku mencubit pipiku memastikan, rasanya sakit. Akhirnya aku sadar, ini bukan mimpi. Aku benar – benar bisa melihat dengan mata emas baru miliku ini. Perlahan aku melihat ke atas memandangi langit biru._ 'Itukah langit? Lebih cerah dan biru dari yang kubayangkan'_ pikirku kagum saat itu.

"Runa? Kau sudah bangun?" aku langsung membalikan padaku mencari sumber suara lembut yang kudengar itu. Aku melihat kadal raksasa dangan cakar dan taring tajam, sayap, ekor, serta sisik emas miliknya. Aku baru saja terlahir di dunia ini, aku tak merasa takut atau gemetar melihat sesuatu yang baru bagiku.

"Kaa-chan, itukah kau? Itukah naga?" tanya dengan mata berbinar serta kagum.

Terénoa, ibu angkatku itu perlahan tersenyum lembut dan menjawab "Ya, ini aku. Dan kau bisa melihatku sang naga emas, Terénoa, dan juga ibumu"

Mendengar hal itu aku tersenyum melebar. Bahagia, itu yang kurasakan. Padahal kupikir aku tak bisa melihat lagi. Akhirnya aku bisa melihat cahaya mentari. Akhirnya kau bisa melihat langit biru yang cerah. Perasaan itu tidak semua bisa kukatakan dengan kata – kata. Aku hanya bisa bilang, aku bahagia

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

"Aku mengerti perasaanmu itu Runa" kata Wendy sambil tersenyum lembut padaku "Jadi, mata emas itu dari mana datangnya?" tanyanya

"Terén" jawabku pelan "Terén, ibuku, mengorbankan penglihatan mata kanannya. Matanya sama seperti 4 mata manusia biasa, ia membelah penglihatanya menjadi dua dengan sihir lalu memasukanya pada mataku. Tapi Terén menyembunyikanya. Ia melukai matanya sendiri agar mata kanannya tertutup akibat bekas luka. Tapi aku menyadarinya sendiri begitu menyentuh bekas luka di mata kanannya itu"

"Ia ibu yang baik" komentar Wendy seraya tersenyum lembut karena terharu.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Setelah itu aku mempelajari cara membaca, cara menulis, aku juga mempelajari dunia, masyarakat, dan juga benda hidup yang di sebut sihir. Aku belajar dengan pesat karena di mata emasku mengalir sihir yang mengisi tubuhku dengan sihir. Setelah itu aku menyadari betapa indahnya mempelajari dunia itu.

Akhirnya 2 tahun berlalu. Saat itu aku sedang mencari bunga dekat reruntuhan untuk Terén. Aku begitu senang karena Terén mengijinkanku keluar dari lapisan sihir. Setelah membawa cukup beberapa bunga dalam semacam keranjang dengn hati senang aku kembali. Berharap Terén senang dengan apa yang ku bawakan.

Aku kembali dengan sekeranjang bunga di tangan. Aku menyebut – nyebut namanya tak sabar ingin memberinya kejutan yang ku bawa. Sekali lagi aku memanggil namanya. Tapi ia tidak ada dimana – mana. Lalu aku mencoba menajamkan indraku. Aku tak mendengar apa – apa. Aku tak melihat apa – apa. Aku tak merasakan apa – apa. Dan juga aku tak merasakan ada kekuatan sihir atau pun kehidupan.

Angin berhembus, bunga yang kubawa jatuh, ku lihat dia tidak ada dimana – mana... "Terén?" bisikku yang tak kuasa manahan sakitnya hati ini... kemanakah perginya dia?yang kutemukan hanya sehelai pita putih tergeletak di tanah. Aku memungutnya dan memasukanya ke sakuku.

Tepat sebelum air mataku mau menetes, aku mendengar langkah kaki. Aku langsung menoleh dan berharap itu Terén, ibuku. "Terén? Kaa-chan? Itukah kau?" tanyaku menoleh sambil mengusap air mata yang ada di sudut mataku. Begitu ku lihat, itu bukanlah Terén. Seorang pria berambut lurus perak dan diikat berdiri di belakangku. Ia memakai baju berwarna putih dan kuning serta semacam jubah, juga celana berwarna hitam.

"_Dare_?" tanyaku dengan mata terbelalak sempurna. Entah kenapa orang itu tersenyum licik. Saat itu aku ketakutan dan gemetar. Setelah itu entah kenapa aku pingsan. Lalu orang itu membawaku. Aku tak tahu apa tujuannya, tapi aku gadis yang tinggal di sebuah kota yang tak terlihat dan tak pernah keluar untuk berkomunikasi kenapa diculik? Apa untungnya? Dan mengapa? Begitu aku tahu, jawabanya sangat konyol.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

"Konyol? Memang apa jawabanya?" tanya Wendy tampak penasaran di mukanya.

"Legenda" jawabku "Aku sudah pernah bilang kalau reruntuhan kota tempatku dan Terén tinggal pernah di sebut kota matahari kan? Masyarakat kota itu dulu memuja matahari. Dan ada sebuah legenda di kota itu. Legenda itu berisi: Jika orang luar menemukan gadis matahari, orang itu akan abadi begitu menghisap sihirnya. Pria itu menyangka akulah gadis matahari itu"

"Lalu?" tanya Wendy sekali lagi "Apa yang ia lakukan padamu? Menghisap sihirmu?" tanyanya dengan wajah penasaran yang menurutku lucu.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Ya, setiap hari aku tersiksa setengah mati. Pria itu terus saja menghisap sihirku. Ia bertekad untuk mengambil seluruh sihirku hingga habis. Ia menyiksaku dengan menyerap sihirku juga tidak memberiku sebutir nasi ataupun setetes air. Sangt sakit, lelah, dan putus asa. Namun aku tak bisa menyerah.

Akhirnya setelah sebulan aku berhasil lari dari pria gila itu. Tentu saja dia sadar dan terus mengejarku. Aku hanya bisa berlari saat itu. Berlari sekencang mungkin di dalam hutan yang gelap di malam hari. Aku terus berlari sampai kakiku terasa sakit. Padahal aku menyadarinya bahwa kakiku sudah berdarah karena terlalu banyak berlari, tapi aku berpura – pura tidak memperdulikanya.

Begitu aku melihat kebelakang, pria itu sudah tepat ada di belakangku. Aku sudah tidak bisa mempercepat lariku karena kakiku yang sudah terluka ini. Aku hanya bisa pasrah dan terus berlari. Akhirnya aku keluar dari hutan, aku merasa lega karena mungkin bisa lebih terang dari pada di hutan.

Tapi, 'SHIMATA! Aku terpojok!' teriakku dalam hati. Di depanku ada dinding yang amat besar dan tebal, aku tidak bisa melewatinya. Pria itu semakin dekat dan aku juga semakin ketakutan. Aku terpojok, tak ada jalan lari lagi. Aku ketakutan tak karuan.. mencari cara agar bisa kabur... tak ada jalan lagi... aku menutup mataku yang berlinang air mata. "**DARE KA TASUKETE!**" aku berteriak sekeras mungkin. Begitu aku membuka mata, cahaya telah membungkusku.

Semuanya putih bersih. Satu noda pun tak terlihat. aku tak tahu ada dimana, aku seakan – akan masuk ke dunia lain, dimensi lain, atau mungkin aku masuk kepikiranku sendiri. _CRAT!_ Aku tersadar, dan begitu membuka mata ada dara di wajahku. Itu bukan darahku, aku tak terluka. Begitu kulihat lagi, di depanku, pria itu sudah tewas sambil berlumuran darah.

_'Siapa? Siapa yang membunuhnya?'_ fikirku. Tapi aku menemukan kenyataan pahit. Sekali lagi, aku tak mendengar apa – apa. Aku tak melihat apa – apa. Aku tak merasakan apa – apa. Dan juga aku tak merasakan ada kekuatan sihir atau pun kehidupan. Hanya aku seorang. Itu berarti sebuah fakta mengatakan bahwa aku yang membunuhnya.

Aku ketakutan dan lari lagi. Aku masuk ke dalam hutan lagi. Wajahku penuh dengan rasa ketakutan. Aku berlari tanpa tujuan dengan keadaanku yang terlihat menyedihkan. Tiba – tiba aku tersandung semak – semak dan jatuh. Perlahan membangkitkan diri untuk duduk. Tubuhku gemetar dan air mata mengalir dari mata emasku. Semua kata kenyataan yang pedih masuk ke kepalaku.

_'Aku membunuhnya. Aku membunuh seseorang yang tak seharusnya mati. Aku.. membunuhnya dengan sihir yang kudapat dari Terén. Aku telah mencorang nama ibuku. Aku... aku seorang pembunuh...'_aku tak kuat lagi membayangkan semua kenyataan itu lagi.

"**_AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHH!_**" aku berteriak sekerasnya, mengeluarkan rasa takutku walau sebenarnya tak akan pernah keluar dari hatiku yang sudah terluka ini.

Setelah itu aku hanya bisa bersembunyi di semak – semak membayangkan apa yang telah kulakukan. Aku sendirian.. mengigil ketakutan... tak kuasa menahan tangisan... berharap siapa pun menemukanku... dan menolongku menghilangkan semua _KEKUATAN TERKUTUK_ ini...

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

"Sejak saat itu aku takut dengan kekuatan sihirku sendiri. Aku tidak bisa mengendalikanya dan malah membuat orang tak bersalah mati. Kekuatan sihirku yang terlalu meluap dalam tubuhku ini memang membuatku hidup kembali dan bisa melihat, tapi aku tak pernah berharap itu akan membunuh seseorang" kataku. Mataku sudah tertup poni pirangku. Badanku menggigil kecil mengingat kembali memori yang bagaikan neraka itu.

**End of Runa POV**

Runa menyayangi Terénoa, ibunya. Tapi ia membenci kekuatan sihir yang diberikan oleh Terén. Luka ini salah. Seharusnya luka ini tidak ada di sini. Karena luka ini ada dengan alasan benci yang di berikan cinta. Alasan yang tidak masuk akal untuk sebuah alasan luka di dalam hati. Karena itu luka yang di rasakan Runa adalah luka yang salah. Dan tidak akan bisa menjadi benar jika tidak dirubah alasanya.

* * *

_**To Be CoNtInUeD**_

.

.

.

_Wendy: Ceritanya sedih banget ya, aku nggak pernah tahu masa lalu Runa seberat ini._

_Sena: yaah... semua orang juga punya masa lalu._

_Niha: yap, bahkan saat membayangkan ceritanya aku hampir menangis_

_Nekoni: aku setuju, chapter kali ini penuh misteri banget._

_Niha: tunggu, ini tanggal berapa? O,O_

_Sena: tanggal 24 agustus, kenapa?_

_Nekoni: akh! Kita belum ngomong selamat hari raya! O.o'_

_Wendy: bener juga!_

_Niha: udah! Ayo cepet ucapin!_

_Nekoni: iya! Ini mungkin terlambat, tapi..._

_All: **SELAMAT HARI RAYA IDUL FITRI BAGI YANG MERAYAKAN!** :)_

.

.

.

.

.

_See You! ;)_


	7. Chapter 7: Last Chapter

_**Chapter 7: Kadang,... Pasrah Itu Menyakitkan**_

* * *

_Niha: Update chapter! Aye! :3_

_Wendy: kok,... judulnya sedih gitu sih?_

_Nekoni: tenang aja Wendy, ceritanya gk terlalu sedih kok!_

_Sena: Hwaaaaaa! Kenapa aku di buat nangis? D'X_

_Niha: ya memang harus begitu, emg knapa sih?_

_Sena: aku kan sudah cengeng, kenapa ditambah cengeng lagi? Hwaaaa! (ngaku bener)_

_GUBRAK!_

* * *

**_Disclaimer: Fairy Tail milik Hiro Mashima-sensei, keajaiban jika milikku!_**

**_Warning: Typo, Gaje, dan ada siluman kucing yg kadang nyasar di dalam cerita.._**

* * *

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_Happy Reading!_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

* * *

**_Chapter 7: Kadang,... Pasrah Itu Menyakitkan_**

* * *

**Wendy POV**

Kami sudah kembali dalam misi. Ini sudah siang dan kami sedang berkumpul di guild kesayanganku, Fairy Tail. Kecuali Runa, ia bilang akan tidur karena semalam tidak bisa tidur. Saat ini di dalam Fairy Tail, di depan bar aku sedang termenung. Memikirkan apa yang di ceritakan oleh Runa semalam. Entah benar, entah salah, itu cerita yang menyedihkan. Dan lagi cerita itu tidak masuk akal. Bagaimana bisa? Bagaimana mungkin? Jika ada sebuah luka yang ada karena benci apa yang diberikan cinta, apakah masuk akal? Menrutku tidak. Bagaimanapun itu luka yang salah. Walau aku merasa belum pasti itu salah. Habisnya, Runa terlihat sedih sekali tadi malam. Haaah... gimana ya?

Charle dan Sena-chan yang ada di sebelahku itu tampak heran melihatku yang tampak sedih. "Ada apa wendy? Kau terlihat tidak sehat..." tanya Charle padaku. Aku hanya teridam beku, aku tidak bisa berbicara apa – apa... Apa tadi malam itu sebuah mimpi? Sena dan Charle tetap menatapku bingung.

Cerita Runa sungguh menyedihkan. Aku tahu setiap masa lalu pahit orang pastinya menyakitkan, tapi ini berbeda. Aku bahkan tidak pernah menyangka ada orang yang membenci kekuatannya sendiri. Kurasa kata – kataku saat aku bilang dia sangat kuat itu harusnya tidak kuucapkan. Aku tidak tahu itu menusuk hati Runa atau tidak, tapi jika aku menjadi dia, aku tak akan pernah berfikir untuk membenci kekuatan sihirku sendiri. Hhhhmmm...

"Oi, Wendy!"

"A-a-a-akh! Ya?" lamunanku langsung buyar. Begitu sadar aku melihat seoranga mage fire dragon slayer berambut pink mendekatiku dan berteriak di kupingku. Tak lupa juga ia di temani kucing biru kesayangannya.

"Kau itu kenapa sih? Berapa kali coba aku memanggilmu, tau!" kata Natsu-san kesal, sambil menyilangkan tanganya di depan dadanya. Aku tentu kaget sekali begitu tau dia sudah memanggilku berkali – kali dan aku tak menjawab.

"Aye! Wendy, kau bahkan tidak mendengar aku berputar – putar dia tas kepalamu dan di depan wajahmu" tambah keluh Happy. Ukh, sepertinya aku menerima kritik keluhan... =.="

"A-ah, gpmenasai, Natsu-san. Jadi, kau mau bicara apa?" tanyaku yang agak engggan karena mengacuhkan panggilan Natsu-san.

Ia langsung menyengir dan menjawab "Kalau kau pulang, berarti si Muna itu pulang kan?" tanyanya sambil tersenyum jahil dan juga berbisik. Tunggu, Muna?

**End of Wendy POV**

"Natsu, bukan Muna, tapi Runa. Emang kenapa kau mencarinya? Setahuku kau tidak terlalu akrab dengannya. Dan lagi kau kalah telak waktu melawanya tempo hari" kata Happy penuh dengan nada dan wajah ledekan.

"Aku tidak kalah! Itu seri! Dia kan melarikan diri!" jawab Natsu mengelak karena tak mau di rendahkan sambil duduk di kursi sebelah Wendy "Aku ingin melawannya lagi karena aku tidak puas! Masa' sebelum dia serius dia sudah melarikan diri? Menyebalkan! Aku merasa di pandang rendah saat itu! Kali ini aku akan bertarunglagi dengannya, dan kupastikan dia mengeluarkan semua kekuatan yang ia miliki!" katanya dengan semangat berkobar – kobar.

_'Akh!'_ sorak Wendy dan Sena dalam Hati bersamaan.

"Natsu, kenapa kau berkata begitu? Kau kan waktu itu terus gemetar dan berkeringat. Bahkan kau tidak bisa bilang apa – apa saat Runa meninggalkanmu" ledek Happy sambil tersenyum lebih licik dan bermaksud menggoda Natsu lebih jauh lagi.

"Apa maksudmu?!" tanya Natsu yang sudah meluap – luap kesal "Aku gemetar karena senang tahu! Dan lagi kenapa kau membela si pengecut itu?! Happy, ku perjelas saja ya! Dia itu sombong akan kekuatanya karena mendapat gelar 10 penyihir suci!" katanya semakin mengejek – ejek Runa agar dirinya tidak terlihat lemah.

"Natsu-san, cuk-" Wendy mencoba membuat Natsu berhenti mengejek Runa, tapi terdahului Sena.

"**CUKUP!**" sentak Sena. Kini di sudut matanya mulai ada air mata mengalir. Seluruh mage langsung menghadap Sena, sumber teriakan itu "Melarikan diri?! Balum serius?! Pengecut?! Sombong?! Jangan sembarangan mengejek Runa jika kau tidak tahu apa – apa! Apa kau tahu sebarapa takutnya dia saat itu?!" sentaknya semakin memarahi dan semakin membentak Natsu.

Natsu terdiam melihat aksi Sena. Sena yang biasanya anak pemalu dan juga penakut, bisa membentaknya semedikian rupa? Percaya? Percaya atau tidak itu sudah terjadi. "Ketakutan? Maksudmu?" tanya Charle yang sedikit dilupakan sama Nekoni, penulis kita. _(Nekoni: WOI!)_

Sena terdiam. Matanya melihat ke bawah, enggan untuk menceritakan. Lalu perlahan ia membuka mulut mungilnya sambil sedikit bergetar. "Saat itu..." katanya, memulai butir – butir kata yang memulai untuk membuka kejadian saat itu.

* * *

_.:Flashback:._

Saat itu, Runa tengah berjalan keluar hutan Magnolia. Dia berjalan tanpa mengatakan apapun terhadap kucing exceed kecil berwarna kuning di belakanynya. Suasana sangat hening diantara mereka. Tiba – tiba Runa memberhentikan langkahnya. Sena yang ada di belakangnya itu pun ikut berhenti dan menatap Runa.

Bruk! Badan Runa melemas dan ia jatuh tepat dalam posisi duduk "Haah... haah.. haaah..." dia mulai mngeluarkan keringat dan nafasnya mulai tidak beraturan. Lansung saja Sena berlari mendekati Runa yang terlihat kelelahan itu sambil bertanya "Runa, kau baik – baik saja? Kau kenapa?"

"Haah.. haah.." Runa masih dalam nafas yang tidak beraturan "Kau bisa bayangkan Sena? Jika saja barusan aku tidak sekuat tenaga menahan kekuatanku, mungkin aku akan membunuh Natsu juga seperti waktu aku membunuh pria itu" katanya tersenyum sedih dan badanya sedikit bergetar, bahkan ia hampir menangis walau tak ada air mata. Saat itu Sena hanya tersentak kaget sekaligus khawatir. Ia tak dapat menenangkan Runa jika Runa bersedih. _'Jadi, sebab itukah Runa memberhentikan pertarungan?'_ pikir Sena dalam benaknya.

_.:End Flashback:._

* * *

"Jadi, itukah sebab Runa berhenti di tengah pertarungan?" kata Wendy menyimpulkan dengan wajah sedih sambil menenangkan Sena yang sudah menangis tersedu – sedu.

"Menahan kekuatan? Maksudmu?" tanya Lucy sambil mengoreksi kata – kata Runa tadi.

Sena tak bisa menjawab. Ia sudah menangis tersedu – sedu hingga ia tidak bisa menjawab. Wendy yang tahu akan hal itu menggantikan Sena untuk menjawab "Runa, adalah Dragon Slayer. Ia adalah Dragon Slayer cahaya yang di asuh naga bernama Terénoa, seekor naga emas"

"Dragon Slayer cahaya?!" sentak para mage sebenarnya juga kaget karena Wendy bisa tahu. Tapi dia bertaruh Runa sendiri yang menceritakanya. Sena mentap Wendy, berhenti menangis, tapi tetap dengan air matanya.

Raut wajah Wendy berubah menjadi sedih "Ia menyembunyikan kekuata Dragon Slayer-nya karena takut. Kekuatan Dragon Slayer miliknya sangat besar hingga Runa sendiri tidak bisa mengendalikanya. Ia, takut menjadi pembunuh begitu memakai kekuatanya itu" jelasnya sambil membayangkan wajah Runa saat menjelaskan ceritanya itu.

"Wendy" panggil Natsu membuat Wendy mengangkat wajahnya "Bisa kau jelaskan dan ceritakan lebih awal?" tanyanya dengan mata serius sambil mendekati Wendy. Wendy hanya terdiam dan mengangguk. Perlahan Wendy menjelaskan segalanya yang di ceritakan Runa. Kata demi kata secara persis, juga pertanyaannya sendiri di sela – sela cerita.

* * *

.

.

.

_~Skip the Time~ -3-_

.

.

.

* * *

"Begitukah?" tanya Erza begitu selesai mendengarkan penjelasan, atau tepatnya cerita Wendy. Erza menyilangkan tanganya di depan dadanya sambil memejam mata, memperlihatkan dia mengerti.

"Mage penyihir suci yang takut akan kekuatanya sendiri? Gihiie, cukup bagus untuk seorang Dragon Slayer" kata Gajeel mengejek, tapi tidak ada yang memperdulikan Iron Dragon Slayer itu karena tahu ia hanya bercanda.

"Kita selalu memujinya kalau dia kuat" kata Wendy tertunduk sedih. Kini butir – butir kristal air mata jatuh dari mata karamel indah miliknya "Padahal, kita tidak tahu sebenarnya ia membenci kekuatanya itu, aku takut itu menyakiti hatinya... Hiks" ia mulai terisak dalam tangisnya. Perlahan Lucy mendekatinya mencoba menenagkan Wendy.

"Tunggu dulu, ada yang aneh!" kata Levy tiba – tiba hingga mengagetkan mage lain dan membuat para mage itu menoleh ke arahnya "Jika ia menyayangi naga yang merawatnya, mengapa ia membenci pemberian naga itu? Sihirnya sendiri" tanya Levy melontarkan pertanyaan paling tepat untuk ditanyakan.

"Benar juga!" respon Natsu berpikir singkat dan hanya ber 'oh' ria saja.

"Iya, ya. Kalau itu adalah pemberian dari orang yang ia sasayangi, harusnya ia menerimanya apa adanya" respon Erza mulai memikirkan pertanyaan Levy yang sangat to the point.

"Erza dan Levy benar, ini terlalu aneh" respon Lucy ikut berpikir dalam fikiranya.

"Wendy, apa kau tahu jawabanya?" tanya Gray yang tidak mau berpikir dan langsung bertanya agar otaknya tidak menjadi sepanas otak natsu jika berpikir.

"Tidak" Wendy menggeleng tanda tak tahu "Aku bahkan setuju dengan pertanyaan kalian" jawabnya. Semua orang sedang berpikir dan sudah pasti Natsu yang paling terlihat menderita. Semua berpikir dan berpikir. Bahkan penulis nyasar kita satu ini, Nekoni, sedang berpikir apa jawabanya saat menulis adegan ini.

"Buka benci, melainkan takut"

"Apa?" tanya Wendy memastikan dia tak salah dengar walau ia memiliki telinga Dragon Slayer. Ia langsung menoleh ke arah sumber suara, Sena.

"Dulu aku juga bingung akan pertanyaan yang sama, namun begitu tahu jawabanya, aku bertujuan untuk tidak bertanya akan hal itu lagi" jawab Sena menjelaskan segalanya.

"Jadi kau pernah bertanya langsung ke Runa?" tanya Erza mendengar kata – kata Sena barusan.

"Ya. Aku bertanya mengapa ia tidak pasrah akan pemberian Terén" jawab Sena lemas sambil mengusap air matanya dan mengangkat wajahnya. Ia berusaha bangkit dari tangisanya itu dan siap menjawab.

"Lalu jawabanya?" tanya Lucy membuat penasaran mage lainya bahkan dirinya sendiri.

Sena mulai membuka mulutnya setelah terdiam sedikit lama "Runa menjawab..."

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

**_"Sena, kau tahu? Terkadang, pasrah itu menyakitkan hingga bisa membuat hatimu hancur, bukan terluka lagi. Jika hatiku hancur, maka bukan mataku yang menjadi buta kembali, tapi hatiku yang menjadi buta. Jika itu terjadi dan semua perasaanku hilang, aku tak pantas hidup di dunia ini lagi kan?"_**

* * *

**_End of Story 2_**

* * *

.

.

.

.

* * *

_Niha: akhirnya story 2 selesai! XD_

_Nekoni: kebahagiaan! XD_

_Sena: AYO PESTA! :D_

_Wendy: ano~ Niha-san? ._._

_Niha: ya? ( ._.)_

_Wendy: kalau habis ini kau nggak update lagi, bagaimana story 3 nya?_

_Niha: MUNGKIN aku akan hiatus lagi atau mungkin aku akan update story 3 sebelum HIATUS... -3-_

_Nekoni: YAP, jadi jangan heran klo kita updatenya lama.. :')_

_Readers: gitu ya... :'(_

_Runa: so, see you next time! (u.u)/ *tiba2 nongol*_

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

_**SEE YOU AGAIN MINNA!**_

_**SAYONARA!**_


End file.
